Wordgirl and the Christian socialist
by Travis 2017
Summary: Becky and them join that party. Read and review. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and their friends starts up a new political party. The Christian Socialist party of Fair city. Mr. Botsford is the chairman of that party in matter of fact. They started a youth wing called the young christian socialist. They are the future of that party. They love that new political party they are for Democratic socialism and Christian socialism. They are at the youth meeting right now. They are talking until the youth chairperson comes to speak to them in matter of fact of course.

"I am glad to be here," said Becky, "I am glad we all joined the youth wing."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad my mom is the youth leader."

"I love it," said Scoops, "This meeting will be good i bet."

"I love it as well," said Ursula, "Thanks for having us join."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "Here comes your mom now Violet."

She spoke to them that meet was good. They are now at home getting ready for shower time. Becky went in the bathroom took off her clothes and got in. She is getting nice and clean. They are glad that meeting went very well. We see Becky in the shower right now. She looked down and saw her toes and saw her parts between her legs and her nice and smooth front. She looks the same there as all girls. She got nice and clean and came out. Then she put on clean underwear and her pajamas.

"All your mom," said Becky, "I had a good time at the meeting."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Did you remember to wash your private parts?"

"That i did," said Becky, "As well as my girl front it is nice and smooth."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well off to bed now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I hope you become Mayor."

She went to bed. I hope you love this story i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Getting clean

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting. They are talking about that Jesus was a Socialist as well as the son of God. They are glad that Socialism is a good thing that it is more humane. They are having a good meeting in fact. Later they all went home in matter of fact. Becky is now in the bathroom and is taking of all her clothes. She looked down and saw her vagina and smiled at it. She loves it in matter of fact. She loves to wash it by the way in matter of fact of course.

"I sure love it," said Becky, "My vagina that is in fact of course."

"Make sure to wash it," said Mrs. Botsford, "One day you will get periods and comes out of the vagina."

"Of course mom," said Becky, "And i will put baby oil and lotion on my nice and smooth front when i am done."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "One day you will become a mom i can tell from you."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "I am glad to be a girl in matter of fact."

Becky then got in the shower in matter of fact. She is having a nice shower in matter of fact. Then after just under the shower she washed her body including her vagina and ended with her hair. She then got out and dried off. She did as she would say she would do. Then she put on clean white panties and her pajamas. She is now going to her room. T.J. is now in the shower. He looked down and saw his penis and scrotum. He is glad it is a circumcised one. Now we see Becky in her room now.

"It was a good shower," said Becky, "I enjoyed washing my vagina."

"That is good," said Mrs, Botsford, "How was the meeting by the way in fact?"

"Very good," said Becky, "Jesus was indeed a Socialist in fact."

"That he was," said Mrs. Botsford, "He will set up his kingdom which will be Socialist in nature."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "Well time to go to bed now in fact."

Next chapter they have another good meeting by the way. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Parents talking

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting. They are having a good time there in matter of fact of course. They then all went home in matter of fact. Becky is doing her homework and to study for an upcoming test. She will soon take her shower. That she will wash every body part that she has of course. Becky loves to be naked there. She loves her girl body very much so. Then later after homework she went in the bathroom and got naked the day she was born in matter of fact.

"Time for my shower," said Becky, "Hi mom why are you in here?"

"To see how you are doing," said Mrs. Botsford, "Besides i have seen you naked many times."

"I am doing good," said Becky, "I will of course wash my vagina."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Make sure you wash it out as well."

"Of course mom," said Becky, "I will get nice and clean in matter of fact."

She got all nice and clean. She then got out and dried off in matter of fact. She then put baby oil and lotion on her nice nd smooth front. She loves it to be very smooth like when she was a baby. As in when she was born on Planet Lexicon. She loves the way it feels in matter of fact. After that she put on clean panties and her pajamas. T.J. then went in there and took off all his clothes. He then looked down at his penis and smiled at it. He loves that part of his very much so in matter of fact.

"I love it," said T.J., "Hi dad do you need anything?"

"Just to talk," said Mr. Botsford, "Make sure you clean every body part."

"Of course dad," said T.J., "That does in fact counts my penis."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Botsford, "Okay you can have your shower now."

"Thanks dad," said T.J., "I sure do love being a boy."

They are clean and sleeping. See what happens next chapter of this story here in matter of fact.


	4. Bath time

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting. They are having a good time there by the way of course. They know Halloween is coming very soon. Later at the Botsford house the parents will wash their kids by the way. It is national parents wash their kids day by the way in matter of fact. So Becky will take a bath and get washed by her mom. She got naked the day she was born. She of course was born on Planet Lexicon. They are talking now in the bathroom of course.

"Is the bath ready?" said Becky, "After all as you can tell i am naked you can see my butt and vagina."

"It sure is,' said Mrs. Botsford, "Okay you can get in now."

"Thank you," said Becky, "This bath feels very good in fact it is nice and hot."

"I am glad," said Mrs. Botsford, "Here is your rubber duck."

"Thanks mom," said Becky, "That will keep me from playing with my vagina."

After she played it was time to wash her by the way. She cleaned every part she has. After the bath she got on clean panties and her pajamas of course. She is heading to her room now in matter of fact. Then after that is is now T.J.,s turn. And that his dad will be the one to wash him because he is a boy by the way. T.J. has a penis and plump scrotum which proves he has testicles. T.J. is of course naked the day he was born. That after birth he got circumcised. So he has no foreskin to retract.

"This feels nice," said T.J., "It is nice and hot of course."

"That is good," said Mr. Botsford, "Have this rubber duck so you won't play with your penis."

"Thanks dad," said T.J., "What happens if i play with it?"

"It would fall off," said Mr. Botsford, "And that you would die."

"Okay dad," said T.J., "I don't wan that to happen."

He got washed and they went to bed. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. Halloween is coming

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting. They have heard Mrs. Botsford will in fact run for Mayor. After that they went to the park to have some fun in fact. They are glad that in two days it will be Halloween of course. They of course will go trick or treating by the way in matter of fact. They are looking forward to be doing that of all do love Halloween by the way. They will get lots of candy when they go trick or treating on that night. They are talking at the park now.

"It was a good meeting," said Becky, "Think my mom will be running for Mayor."

"It sure was," said Scoops, "I am glad your mom is running of course."

"I loved it," said Violet, "Think in two day we will be go trick or treating."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "I sure do love Halloween in fact."

"I love Halloween," said Barbara, "I know where the good candy is at in fact."

After they talked and played at the park they all went home of course. They then had dinner in matter of fact of course. Becky then went in the bathroom with clean panties and her pajamas. She then closed the door and got naked. She looked down at her vagina and smooth front and smiled. She then got in the shower. She loves being naked in matter of fact. Then it was time to wash herself. She then got out put baby oil and lotion on her smooth front and then put on clean panties and pajamas and came out.

"It was nice," said Becky, "I heard you will be running for Mayor in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Yes i am indeed running for mayor."

"That is good mom," said Becky, "I am glad you are in matter of fact."

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Botsford, "I have good ideas in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Becky, "Think in two days is Halloween."

Next chapter is Halloween of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. Halloween

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. They know it is Halloween so they will go trick or treating that night. They had a Halloween party there at school. They are looking forward to be going trick or treating this year in matter of fact. They have no idea that Miss. Question is going there in matter of fact. They are talking now just after the meeting they had. Miss. Question is in fact a member of a local party called Christian Communist party of Fair city in matter of fact.

"It is Halloween," said Becky, "Look it is time for trick or treating now."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "And yes it is indeed trick or treat time."

"I love Halloween," said Violet, "I am glad we are going together."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "I am looking forward this year in fact."

"I love it," said Barbara, "I heard there is a new communist party around."

They went trick or treating of course. Then Miss. Question came and started to cause problems in matter of fact. Becky then pressed her hand to her chest and shouted word up turning into Wordgirl and defeated her. She then took her to jail. They finished trick or treating and they went home. Then Becky with her pajamas and panties in her hands went into the bathroom. She then took off all her clothes and looked down at her vagina and her nice smooth front and smiled in matter of fact.

"Hi mom," said Becky, "I am now in the shower as you can tell."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Botsford, "You do have a nice girl body of course."

"That i do," said Becky, "I am indeed a good looking girl."

"Wash every part," said Mrs. Botsford, "As in every part you have in fact."

"I always do," said Becky, "I sure had fun tonight of course."

Next chapter is All saints day. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. All Saints Day

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. They had a good time on Halloween going trick or treating. They had a fun Halloween of course. They are talking about Halloween and that they will become full flegged members of that party one day. Mrs. Botsford will most likely win Election for Mayor of that city there. They know that Becky could one day run for Mayor and win it. She would get ideas that will help that city to become better of course in fact.

"I had fun," said Becky, "Think in a week will be Election day and we will be full members someday."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad to be in this youth wing."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad the Election is in a week."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I will be glad that in a week we get a new mayor."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we will become full members someday."

They are glad the Election will be in a week. They will be glad that Mrs. Botsford will most likely get Elected Mayor. They are glad they had a good Halloween of course. They are now at the Botsford house talking and such. Then after that they had dinner. Then they put on their best clothes and went to church. They had a very good All saints day mass. They are at the Botsford house. Becky got her clean panties and pajamas and got naked. She looked at her vagina and her nice and smooth front and smiled. She then got in the shower there.

"This feels good," said Becky, "Hi mom it does feel nice on me this hot water."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Make sure to wash every part you have."

"I will mom," said Becky, "And i will put baby oil and lotion on my nice and smooth front as well."

"Very good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are indeed a good girl."

"That i am," said Becky, "I am glad you will most likely win the election."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	8. Becky bath

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. They had time to study for a test that is coming up. Becky will soon get a bath by Bridget because she asked to. Becky no longer has any shame anymore. Because she was shown naked many times. She is glad that Bridget is there right now of course. They are ready for that bath now. They went in the bathroom right now. Becky then took off all her clothes. Like always she looked t her vagina and smooth front and smiled.

"I have a nice body," said Becky, "After al good looking girl in fact."

"That you do," said Bridget, "You are indeed good looking girl."

"That i am," said Becky, "One day i will get boobs right where these nipples is at."

"Yes indeed," said Bridget, "Okay you can get in the tub now it is filled up now."

"Okay then," said Becky, "It feels nice and hot on my body."

They are enjoying that bath there. They are thinking of having Becky and T.J. to have a bath together completely naked of course. Because their genitals needs to be washed as well as their butts. They said they will think about it. Bridget then washed Becky after she played with a rubber duck. Ursula will wash T.J. because she won't mind seeing a penis. T.J. agreed to it. They are both glad that their mom will most likely win the Election to become the next Mayor of Fair city of course.

"It was nice," said Becky, "I m glad you have soft and gental hands."

"That is good," said Bridget, "Now to put baby oil and lotion on your nice and smooth front."

"Okay then," said Becky, "I am of course ready for it."

"All done," said Bridget, "Now to put on clean panties and your pajamas."

"Okay then," sid Becky, "Okay i am no longer naked right now."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. see what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. Becky broken arm

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. They have no idea that Becky will get a broken arm today. That she will get her left arm broken to high for a cast but will get a sling instead. Then someone came and tripped her hard and broke her arm. Then Mrs. Botsford took her to the Hospital. They will soon take an x ray of her arm. They then took them. The doctor will soon look at it. They will prove she has a broken arm. Then the Doctor then looked at the x ray of course.

"If it is broken," said Becky, "Would i need help taking a bath?"

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "The police arrested that boy who attacked you."

"That is good," said Becky, "You should be the one to give it to me."

"I sure can," said Mrs. Botsford, "After all i do love you after all in matter of fact."

"It is broken," said the doctor, "To high to put in a cast so i got you this sling here."

That boy arrested is a member of the local Christian Communist party youth wing. He is a bad boy in matter of fact of course. He wanted to hurt a member of the Christian Socialist party so he picked Becky of course. That boy's parents is mad at him for that. He got grounded and might be under house arrest soon. If his parents get their way which they will of course. Now we see Becky at home ready for her mom to give her a bath. Then she took he in their and got her naked. She looked at her vagina and smooth front and smiled.

"You have a nice body," said Mrs. Botsford, "Even with a broken arm of course."

"I sure do," said Becky, "I am glad i am a girl in fact."

"I am glad you are," said Mrs. Botsford, "Because you have the same parts as me."

"That i do," said Becky, "Soon i will start growing boobs and get pubic hair."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "And start getting periods which is normal of course."

Becky got nice and clean and she put the sling on her and put on her clean panties and her pajamas. Next chapter i will need ideas please. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Becky loves baths

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. With Becky with a broken arm she will have to fight bad guys with a broken arm. She can do it of course. They will make fun of her but she can still beat them up. She did beat up Doctor Twobrains and his henchmen and took them back to jail without injury to herself. So she won't get hurt more than she is. In fact the bad guys are members of the Christian Communist party of Fair City. They are the leaders of it of course.

"I hate having a broken arm," said Becky, "I can't wait until it is healed when i get this sling off for good."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "You will heal fast because you are young and healthy."

"That i will," said Becky, "I am glad they arrested that kid who did it to me."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Come on it is bath time."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I in fact have no shame in being naked in front of you."

She smiled of course. She helped Becky get naked in fact. She then looked down and saw her vagina and nice and smooth front and smiled. She then got in the bath. She has her arm hanging down. Her broken arm that is in fact. She is healing in fact. She will be fully healed in two to three weeks. She will be glad when she is fully healed in fact. She is now in the bath taking it. She might be naked but she has no shame in front of her mom. She is glad she is a girl in matter of fact of course.

"This feels nice," said Becky, "I am glad i am in it of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You always did like baths when you was younger."

"I still do," said Becky, "Even though i do prefer showers of course."

"That is true," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now time to wash you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I have been waiting for this."

She washed all of her including her vagina. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Park and bath is good

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. Then after that went to the park with her friends of course. They know she has a broken arm but she can still play of course. They are having a good time there of course. They love going to the park. They are on the swings of course in matter of fact. They love to play being kids after all in fact. They love the park because it has a good playground in matter of fact of course. They are talking right now. They love to talk after all in fact.

"I love the park," said Becky, "I might have a broken arm but i can still play."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad you can play with us still."

"I sure do," said Violet, "I am glad we came here today."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad you are here after all in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love this park very much so."

They played in the park for hours in fact. Then came time for them to go home of course. Becky is doing her homework after dinner in fact. Then it is now coming up for bath time for her in matter of fact. They went into the bathroom and she got Becky fully naked. As always she looked down at her vagina and nice and smooth front and smiled. She loves being naked of course. They might go to camp Christian socialist around there. That would be good for them of course. They in fact will go to it of course.

"I say yes," said Becky, "To that camp in the summer of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You sure will enjoy that place of course."

"I sure will," said Becky, "This is a nice bath i am having of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are such a good girl in fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "I am glad you are giving it to me with my broken arm."

She said she is glad to of course. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Help part 1

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. Then two from Planet Lexicon came to encourage Wordgirl aka Becky Botsford to comfort her. To encourage her of course in matter of fact. They want her to stay on Earth to help defend it. That they came because she has a broken arm of course in matter of fact. They are both girls after all in fact. They will go by the names of Ruth and Tammy. They will help Mrs. Botsford wash her. That Becky has no problem being naked in front of them.

"I hate having a broken arm," said Becky, "Because i miss playing like i used to do."

"You will again," said Ruth, "In fact we are from Lexicon like you in fact."

"That is good," said Becky, "You two can help my mom wash me even though i will be naked."

"That is the idea," said Ruth, "Besides i know i won't mind it being girls in fact."

"We sure will," said Tammy, "Tell them we are friends of course even though we are cousins of you."

They love to help people out in matter of fact. They told Mrs. Botsford they are friends of her's so they allowed her to help give Becky a bath. They saw as her mom took off all of Becky's clothes starting with the sling and last thing that came off of her is her panties of course. Becky looked down at her vagina and nice and smooth front and smiled. Them two don't mind that because they also do that. They then help wash her. Ruth cleaned out Becky's vagina very well indeed of course.

"You washed it well," said Becky, "It feels a lot better than before."

"I am good at it," said Ruth, "That is how i wash mine of course."

"That is true," said Tammy, "I am glad we helped out of course."

"I am glad you did," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you helped her."

"They are good," said Becky, "I am glad they helped with stuff of course."

Mrs. Botsford of course agreed. Next chapter she gets more help and is the Election after all of course. They will be glad when it ends of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Election and bath

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family and them is at the youth wing meeting after school. Them two girls will see Becky when she gets home of course. They are still taking care of her in matter of fact. Mrs. Botsford hopes to win the Election for mayor today in fact. She will win it of course. That she will bring in some good reforms in of course. They liked the way she did as the DA of course. So them two girls will give Becky her bath tonight. She will get baths until she heals from her injury so she will shower alone of course.

"Hi you two," said Becky, "I see my mom isn't here because she is running for mayor."

"Hi Becky," said Ruth, "That is where she is of course."

"Yes indeed," said Tammy, "So we will give you a bath ourselves of course."

"That is good," said Becky, "I am glad you two are of course."

"I take showers," said T.J., "Alone that is in matter of fact."

They of course said they know in matter of fact. They know he has a penis in matter of fact as well as a scrotum, and two testicles. He just doesn't have foreskin on it because he got circumcised just after birth of course. Then cme time for becky's bath. So they went in there and closed and locked the door so T.J. won't see his sister Becky in the nude. They took off her sling then all her clothes. As always she looked down at her vagina and her nice and smooth front and smiled of course.

"This feels nice," said Becky, "The water is nice and hot as always in fact."

"That is good," said Ruth, "You will heal fully in under two weeks of course."

"Then we go home," said Tammy, "To Planet Lexicon that is in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Becky, "I know i will stay here on Earth."

"Yes to protect it," said Ruth, "You will heal very fast because you are healthy."

They washed her. Mrs. Botsford won the Election. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. Victory party and bath

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at the place as in the place where she has her watch party at. They know she has a broken arm of course. They see her arm in a sling of course. She will stay until it was time for her to go home to do her homework and have her bath. She is watching her mom give her victory speech because she will be Mayor. She gave her victory speech there. Then it was time for Becky to go home of course. She is doing her homework with Ruth and Tammy helping her with stuff.

"Thanks for the help," said Becky, "I am now done with my homework now."

"No problem," said Ruth, "It is bath time now in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Tammy, "So let's head to the bathroom to get you naked and in the bath."

"Okay then," said Becky, "Glad T. 't see me naked of course."

"I wouldn't anyway," said T.J,, "After all you are girl of course in matter of fact."

They then got her into the bathroom and took off her sling and shirt. Then got her barefoot took off her skirt and her panties. As always she looked down and saw her vagina and her nice and smooth front which she loves to do of course. She loves her girl body in fact. She then got in the bath with help so she won't hurt that arm. She is now playing with her rubber duck. She loves to play with it in the bath so she won't mess with her vagina. That could make her pee in the bath in matter of fact of course.

"It feels nice," said Becky, "This bath is nice and hot as always."

"Yes indeed," said Ruth, "You are a good cousin in matter of fact."

"That you are," said Tammy, "We want you to recover to help defend the Earth like before."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "In fact i am healing very well of course."

"We can tell," said Ruth, "That is good in matter of fact of course."

Next chapter she goes for another x ray to see she is healing well. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. A nice bath

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at home right now of course. Becky is doing her homework with help of Tammy and Ruth of course. They are doing that before they give her a bath in matter of fact of course. Because Mrs. Botsford is getting ready for her new job as Mayor. She is taking all her books with her to the Mayor office in matter of fact. Bridget will be the new DA very soon in fact. They know how busy Mrs. Botsford is in matter of fact. They will be the one's to wash Becky until she heals fully of course.

"Homework is done," said Becky, "Now to study for that upcoming test of course."

"Okay then," said Ruth, "We can help you with that as well in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Tammy, "We know test is very important in fact."

"It is indeed," said Becky, "This is a math test by the way in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Ruth, "After that it is bath time in matter of fact."

After that it was time for her bath in matter of fact. So they took her to the bathroom took off her shoes and socks. Then took off her sling and shirt. After that her skirt and her panties leaving her naked. As always she looked down at her vagina and smooth front as well as her toes. They then helped her in the nice and hot bath in fact. She is in the bath playing her bath toys. She prefers showers but she has to take baths until she is fully healed from her injury. That her bones is healing fast.

"I love it," said Becky, "This nice and hot bath and my vagina seems to love it as well."

"That is good," said Ruth, "I will be the one to wash your lower body tonight."

"I get upper body," said Tammy, "That includes her nice hair in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "I love my hair in matter of fact."

"Same as your vagina," said Ruth, "It is the best part of her of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	16. To defend Earth

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at home right now of course. Becky is now healed fully from her injury that she got from that bully. Ruth and Tammy went back to Lexicon so they can protect their planet once again of course. They let Becky stay on Earth to protect it. They heard about a group of villians trying to takeover the Galaxy of course in fact. They will try to get the bad guys of Earth to team up with them. They haven't came to Earth yet though. They are now trying to take of some other worlds.

"I will look for hero's," said Becky, "To try to protect the planet from them evil Aliens."

"That is good," said Scoops, "I know of some but not in this city of course."

"I found two," said Becky, "Rex from Hexigon and a hero called the stalker of course."

"I heard of him," said Ursula, "Same as Rex in matter of fact of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Remember your mom will be Mayor soon in fact."

They started to look for some hero's with superpowers to help defend the Earth. They found a hero named Go go girl in fact. She is a good female hero of course. Then they found another hero named Rock man and Grass man. They are forming a team of course. They know they need to get most if not all of the superhero's on Earth. They are on their way of course. Wordgirl will be the leader of it of course. They then found water woman and her son water boy. They are water hero's in fact.

"So far so good," said Wordgirl, "Do any of you know of any others?"

"Yes i did," said Water boy, "The hero called Eagle man of course."

"I know of another," said Rock man, "The female hero fist woman of course."

"Stretch man," said Grass man, "He is a hero in matter of fact of course."

"That is good," said Becky, "Let's go get them to help defend the Earth."

They got them of course. Next chapter they go back to school. And have a meeting of course after that. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. More superheros join

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at school now of course. After school they found two more superhero's which is Gator woman and Croc boy. They are powerful superhero's by the way in matter of fact. They are good by the way. They are glad to defend the Earth from the evil aliens. They will keep looking for more hero's by the way in fact. Gator woman knows of two more superheros in fact. Same as croc boy in matter of fact of course. They are talking now in matter of where the four superheros is at of course.

"That is good," said Wordgirl, "More hero's the better it will be after all in matter of fact."

"The two i know," said Gator woman, "Is frog man and cat girl they live in Elizabeth town in matter of fact."

"The two in know," said Croc boy, "Is drill man and wrench boy in Tuckerville in fact."

"That is good," said Wordgirl, "We will get them to join us in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Gator woman, "I am sure they will join us to defend the Earth."

They have agreed to join that team like Gator woman said. Then them evil Aliens entered the solar system and will set up a base on either the moon or on Mars in fact. They are going to set up a base in one or both places. Just then Wordgirl and them found a hero named Rhino man from Africa and Panda girl from China. They agreed to join them in matter of fact. Then found a hero named Thunder man and Lightning man both is from Europe. And Bear boy from Russia before they found out the evil aliens arrived.

"We must fight soon," said Wordgirl, "I am glad all of you joined us in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Thunder man, "As you can tell i am British in fact."

"I agree," said Lightning man, "I do know of a French superhero in fact French bread man."

"I know of one," said Rhino man, "Lion man from Africa as well in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Panda girl, "His name is Dragon man in matter of fact."

They found them and joined. Next chapter is first fight. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	18. First battle won

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at school now of course. After school they found even more superhero's from different places of course on Earth. They found the Isthmus sisters and their personal friend Panama Squirrel who is a History nut who has powers that them animals have. They are still looking just before the first battle against them of course. They found Kangaroo woman and Boomerang man from Australlia and a hero called the blue hero from near by New Zealand. Then the first fight has started of course. After beating the evil in the battle they are talking now.

"We did good today," said Wordgirl, "I still think there is more superhero's to find of course."

"I know of one," said blue hero, "Her name is plant girl in matter of fact."

"I know of one," said Kangaroo woman, "Bear man is his name of course."

"I know of one," said water boy, "His name is Freedom lad of course."

"Let's find them," said Wordgirl, "We might need all the superhero's on Earth of course."

They found them superhero's and they are looking for more of them. They are called United Earth Superhero alliance. They found a dark hero trio called the three dark hero's. They are Night man, Cloud man, and Tornado man. They might be dark but they do it to save people of course. Then found Aardvark man, Bull Elephant man and from South America they found Coffee man. He is hyper and strong of course. They know they is some more superhero's around. Really there is only five of them left to find in fact.

"Only five is left," said Wordgirl, "To find in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said blue hero, "I know one of the five is Ruby woman in fact."

"I know another," said Water boy, "His name is coal miner man."

"They will work," said Wordgirl, "I am glad our search is coming to an end."

"Yes indeed," said Aardvark man, "The one i know is the saw man."

Next chapter they find them of course. See what happens in it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	19. Good guys win again

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at school now of course. After school they found the last five superhero's to help defend the Earth from evil. Then the Evil Aliens conviced Chuck the Evil sandwich boy and Miss. Question to join them to takeover Earth. Then they broke Invisibill and Big hand guy out of jail. They agreed to join them as well in matter of fact. Some help for the good guys came. That he is from the past who was frozen and he joined them. His name is Green Man. He is a good hero in his day of course.

"Glad you will," said Wordgirl, "Join our team that is to help defend the Earth."

"We are glad," said Rex, "We will all do our part of course in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Green man, "I will do the best job i can do of course."

"No problem," said ruby woman, "I am glad we have a good team here."

"That we do," said Wordgirl, "I am glad we have the superhero's of course."

Them evil Aliens got Doctor Twobrains and his henchmen to join them. Just then all of the bad guys agreed to join them. It seems a war is going on. Which it is of course between good vs. evil of course. The good guys won another battle against them taking three of them to jail. And one bad guy who is the bad guy who blue man fought for years died. The bad guys lost a good fighter in him. The good guys are glad that they won yet again. The bad guys saw that Amazing rope guy and two villians from Africa are took to jail.

"We lost again," said the general, "We lost three to jail and one was killed."

"I hope we win," said Chuck, "After all we have more than them of course."

"I hope so," said the general, "We might have more but they are tough."

"I hope so," said Miss. Question, "We could beat them of course."

"I also hope so," said Doctor Twobrains, "We have more than them of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	20. Another battle victory

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

The Botsford family is at school now of course. After school they had the third battle and arrested two bad guys called mad Matt and Evil Melvin. The good guys won yet again of course. Also during that battle a lesser known bad guy was killed by Wordgirl. So yes Wordgirl did kill a bad guy in self defense of course in matter of fact. The good guys are winning that war there. The bad guys then is thinking of another plan. The good guys is there to save the Earth from them. That good always beats evil in the long term. The good guys aren't even hurt even a bit. They know they will stop the bad guys from taking over the Galaxy.

"We won again," said Wordgirl, "Did i kill that one bad guy or just knocked him out?"

"Yes we did," said blue man, "Yes in fact you did kill him of course."

"I never done that before," said Wordgirl, "Killing someone that is in fact."

"I have," said blue man, "Always in self defense like you did."

"It is a war," said Aardvark man, "So yes death is common in it of course."

Wordgirl know feels better about that of course. The bad guys is in Doctor Twobrain's place planning what to do next. We see them now of course. That general hopes they come up with something good or he would do it himself. Doctor Twobrain's has a plan so does Chuck and then Miss. Question. They need to come up with a plan that most can agree on. The general is looking over them three plans. He is thinking which plan they can do of course. That the plan that is picked they will try to win it.

"I like this one," said the general, "The one you came up with Chuck."

"That is good," said Chuck, "I thought about it for a time of course."

"Yes indeed," said the general, "You are a good bad guy who i am glad is with us."

"I am glad i did," said Chuck, "I am glad you broke me out of jail."

"I am glad i did," said the general, "We can use this good plan here of course."

Next chapter they go to the park and a battle. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	21. Two battles

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun same as the other superhero's. Then the bad guys showed up and a battle started. The good guys won yet again by arresting Miss. Question and killed a bad guy named Coal man. That one was killed by Rex from Hexigon. The bad guys then left except one stayed to cause problems and arrested. That bad guy just happens to be Chuck the evil sandwich guy. And Tobey took by his ear by his mom. The bad guys lost big that day of course.

"Well we won again," said Wordgirl, "Looks like that bad guy is dead of something."

"He is dead," said blue man, "He isn't breathing after all in fact."

"Two in jail," said green man, "Miss. Question and Chuck and Tobey took by his mom."

"That is true," said Rex, "Now we have more in common we killed bad guys."

"Yes indeed," said Wordgirl, "You people are safe to come out now in fact."

They all came out in matter of fact. Then they came and got the dead bad guys body so it won't start rotting in fact. The bad guys met again this time in Invisibill and Big hand guys apartment. They are planning the next move. That they will use any plan this time of course. They went with Twobrains plan. They lost once again. They then lost two being arrested and one killed. That one bad guy was a Evil manic. He was killed by Wordgirl in fact. Then later at home theBotsford family had dinner.

"We was safe," said Becky, "From that thing at the park."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I do love taking showers to see my vagina and smooth front."

"That i know," said Mrs. Botsford, "Have a nice shower in fact."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Time to take it now."

She went in the bathroom with clean panties and pajamas. She went in closed and locked the door and got naked. Next chapter is another battle. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	22. Park and fighting

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun. They know another battle is coming very soon in matter of fact. That one is lead by Doctor Twobrains and his henchmen. That battle got under way. They arrested Doctor twobrains and his henchmen. The one who was killed was a bad guy named Evil master a bad guy of Panama Squirrel. In fact he was killed by her in fact of course. That another bad guy was captured. The bad guys lost that battle like before. The only two Wordgirl bad guys is left and they are Amazing Rope guy and The coach.

"We won again," said Becky, "That man as in that bad guy isn't breathing."

"We sure did," said Panama Squirrel, "In fact i know he is dead for i killed him in self defense."

"I can tell," said Blue man, "None of us got killed or even hurt yet."

"I want to keep it like that," said Green man, "This war can still be won or lost as of now."

"I agree," said Wordgirl, "I hope more superheros is found to join us."

They found another superhero found in the Rain forest of South America named Boa man who is a powerful superhero. He agreed to join them of course. The bad guys is now meeting at an abandoned house. They see that they lost it once again in fact. They are coming up with another plan of course. The Amazing Rope guy has a plan so does a bad girl named Bad singing girl. She has a bad singing voice that drives people crazy. Them two can't agree on anything at all. They will use Amazing Rope guy's plan.

"I like your plan," said the general, "This planet will belong to our Empire."

"That is good," said Amazing Rope guy, "I hope that plan works as i hope it does."

"It better," said the general, "We are losing this war in matter of fact."

"Mine is better," said bad singing girl, "It is bad music in matter of fact."

"You are annoying," said the general, "That plan is very bad in fact."

Next chapter another battle. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	23. Bad guys moves base

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun. They know Thanksgiving is on Thursday but the war is still going on. They fought at the park yet again of course. The good guys won yet again by killing one called Dark matter woman. And arrested the Coach of course. Then a bad guy called Tire man was also arrested of course in fact. Then the bad guys then went back to that Apartment. The good guys is at Wordgirl's spaceship. Then went back to the park after that of course to have fun.

"It was good," said Becky, "And please call me Becky here of course."

"Okay then," said Panama Squirrel, "If you call me Maria of course."

"You have a deal," said Becky, "And most people doesn't know i am Wordgirl except a few."

"Okay then," said Maria, "I am glad we won yet again."

"Yes indeed," said blue man, "You can call me Gary here of course."

Then we see the bad guys at that apartment talking about what to do next. They see three is not there because two was arrested and one killed. They know that apartment won't be safe for long. Wordgirl aka Becky found were they are based at of course. They are leaving it now of course and went to the old movie theather where Seymore Smooth show was at. They know they are safe there for a time. Because it is abandoned of course. The general is certain they are safe before attacks.

"We are safe here," said the general, "This place isn't used anymore of course."

"I hope so," said Mr. Hothead, "It better be of course in fact."

"I know it is," said the general, "This place isn't used in matter of fact."

"I know it is," said Miss. Cold, "I am glad we are here because the hero's found our old one."

"That is true, said the general, "This place is safe until we attack in fact."

Next chapter they fight at main street. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	24. Main street victory

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun. The bad guys is on main street causing problems then came Wordgirl and them. They fought the bad guys and won again of course. They arrested two of them and Blu man killed one of them in self defense. That it is indeed a war after all so death is expected of course in fact. The bad guys retreated back to their hideout in defeat again. They know they are losing that war of course. The superhero's is talking now of course in fact.

"We won again," said Wordgirl, "Looks like another bad guy is dead."

"Yes we did," said Panama Squirrel, "And yes that bad guy is indeed dead."

"We sure did," said blue man, "Yes i did kill him in self defense."

"We arrested two," said green man, "Which is lumberjack man and Miss. Frozen."

"We are winning," said Wordgirl, "This war after all in matter of fact of course."

They then powered down and went home for the day. They know the war is still going on so they will contact each other if the bad guys attack yet again. The bad guys won't attack again that day. The bad guys knows they will have to move to another hideout. They are looking for a good place to call theirs in fact. They are talking where to move to right now of course. They want a good place of course. The one's talking is Miss. Power, Powerfist man, and Mushroom girl about where to move to.

"My spaceship," said Miss. Power, "I parked it at a smaller park of course."

"No to that," said Powerfist man, "That old abandoned gym is best."

"No to both," said Mushroom girl, "It must be at a vacant house."

"The old gym," said the general, "That place is perfect of course."

"That is good," said Powerfist man, "That place is indeed perfect of course." 

Next chapter is Thanksgiving. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	25. Thanksgiving and last battle

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun. They know today is thanksgiving of course in matter of fact. They will have a battle today of course near the school of course in fact. They know a victory for the good guys there will win the war. In fact today they will have the last battle between them which will save the Earth. They had that battle and won it. The bad guys was all arrested. The war is now over of course. They are back in the park playing and talking. They are talking of thanksgiving of course.

"I love thanksgiving," said Becky, "I love all the good food and see other members of my family."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I sure love thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "It is a good holiday of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I love that holiday of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "It is the second best after Christmas."

They know that is true of course in matter of fact. After they played they all went home so they can have thanksgiving meals. They love the food on that night of course. They had a very good meal of course. Then they had pie for dessert of course. They enjoyed it of course in matter of fact. They played with her cousins after that then they went home. The cousins that is. They are getting ready to get clean so they can sleep good that night. They are talking right now of course. About how thanksgiving went.

"It went great," said Becky, "It was the best one so far."

"It sure was," said T.J., "I sure love thanksgiving of course."

"That is true," said Mrs. Botsford, "I love thanksgiving myself."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Botsford, "I love thanksgiving."

"I sure did," said Becky, "It is the best thanksgiving ever."

Next chapter is black Friday. They go shopping then. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	26. Black Friday shopping

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the mall shopping of course on black Friday. They know they they get good deals on that day. They love shopping on that day despite it being crazy at times but it is worth it to get deals of course. They know Christmas is in a month of course. They see a line for Santa which they will sit on his lap and tell him what they want. They love Christmas of course. They like it better than Thanksgiving of course. Not just for the food but they get presents after all in matter of fact.

"Yes we have time," said Becky, "To sit on Santa's lap and tell him what we want for Christmas."

"That is good," said Scoops, "I sure love Christmas time of course."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "I love it better than thanksgiving."

"Same here," said Ursula, "It is the greatest time of the year in fact."

"Same as me," said Barbara, "I love Christmas of course."

They got their turn to sit on his lap and got candy canes of course. One for each in matter of fact. They know Christmas is one month away and today is the busiest shopping day of the year. They see Christmas stuff is out of course. They took care of some of it on that day. Later at the Botsford house they are getting ready to get clean before bedtime. They are talking before they get clean and put stuff away. They will soon start decerating the house for Christmas. They are talking right now.

"Not all of it today," said Becky, "Just some of it of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I know there is plenty of shopping days left."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "I sat on Santa's lap as well of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Time to get naked and see my vagina."

She got naked and got in the shower. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	27. Park bullies dealt with

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun there. They are on the swings of course in matter of fact after all. They heard that some bullies has been seen in that park that causes problems. Them bullies is on their way there now of course. Them five bullies are very mean of course. That Wordgirl must stop them. Them bullies are strong but not to smart. Wordgirl is stronger than they are of course. She might be human but was born on another planet so she is super human of course.

"I love this park," said Becky, "I am glad we came here to have lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "This is the best park in this city here."

"That it is," said Violet, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "This is the best park of course."

"I love it," said Barbara, "I am glad we came here today of course."

Them bullies just entered the park claiming the swings as their turf. Becky went somewhere and became Wordgirl and beat the bullies who took the to juvie of course. Them five kids will go there for at least five weeks up to six months of course. She then went back to be Becky of course. She then went back to play with her friends who is glad them bullies are gone. They had lots of fun there. Later they all went home of course. Them five bullies are angry and sad that Wordgirl beat them of course.

"I had fun," said Becky, "At that park after all of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is dinner time of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad we had fun at the park."

"That is great," said Mrs. Botsford, "Then later shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will go back tomorrow after church."

They had dinner and got clean and went to bed. Next chapter is church. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	28. Good park and bad park

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park having lots of fun there. They are playing hide and seek of course having a good time there. They are glad them bullies have been dealt with yesterday of course. They all had a good time at church in matter of fact. They know that tomorrow they go back to school after all in matter of fact of course. They know that coming up next month is Christmas of course. They all love that park of course. The local Christian Communist party wants to build a park themselves.

"Back to school tomorrow," said Becky, "I heard the local Christian communist party wants to build a park."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "I also heard that rumor of course in matter of fact."

"Yes back to school tomorrow," said Violet, "I wont go to that park if it i built."

"Yes back to school tomorrow," said Ursula, "I also wont go to that park if they build it."

"Yes school tomorrow," said Barbara, "And yes i also wont go there if they build that park."

Meanwhile at that party's headquarters of them having a meeting of course. They will build that park on their property that is in matter of fact of course. So it wont cost them much money to build it of course and open it to the public so they can all enjoy it of course. They will have a statue of Jesus with Karl Marx together in matter of fact. They believe Jesus was the first communist in matter of fact. They are Christian communist so they go to church. Then later at the Botsford house of course.

"I heard they will," said Becky, "That they will build a park somewhere."

"They will," said Mrs. Botsford, "But it is on their property of course."

"I wont go there," said Becky, "I will never go to it if someone paid me."

"I don't blame you," said Mrs. Botsford, "I wont ever go to it either well shower time now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad i will take one."

Next chapter they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	29. We want it blocked

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at school right now of course. Then after school went to the youth meeting for the local Christian socialist party. They had another good youth meeting of course. They are glad that their party is doing very well indeed. They are talking right now. That they are talking about that park that is being built. The Christian Communist party park that is in matter of fact. That they will never go to it of course and that it should be stopped. They hate Communism even if it is Christian.

"I wont go there," said Becky, "That bad park that is in matter of fact of course because it is a communist party."

"Same here," said Scoops, "In fact i want to stop it of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "I also want to stop it of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I want them to stop as well of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "We can talk to the city council about it."

They went to the city council to see if they can block that one park that will be built by the local Christian communist party. They said they will vote to decide i they can indeed build that park or not. They hope they block them from building that park of course. They all hate communism of course. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking about that park of course. They want it to be blocked as well in fact. They hope the current city council blocks them or they would do it first.

"I wont go there," said Becky, "In fact i hope the current city council blocks them."

"Same here," said T.J., "I hate communism of course in fact."

"We all do," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you Becky."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I have a nice vagina and nice and smooth front."

"That you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "You wash them of course every night."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	30. Bad park blocked new park coming

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at school right now. Then after that they went to protest that new proposed Christian communist park. They want that park to be blocked by the city council and the mayor. That is what they are hoping to of course. They did block it of course. They are happy about that decision by the way in matter of fact. They know that they made the right choice after all of course. They are at the park right now of course. They have time to play and talk of course in matter of fact.

"It was a good choice," said Becky, "The choice we hoped they would do of course."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "I am sure that party's members are sad."

"Yes of course," said Violet, "I am sure they made the right choice of course."

"I agree of course," said Ursula, "Maybe the city can build a park in a good spot."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I hope they build a good park somewhere here."

That city has approved a good park will be built in a good spot. They found that spot where an old mansion stood years ago. That will be a good park of course. They are calling it old mansion park of course. They are going to build playgrounds there as well as pavilions and park benches as well as a small pound of course. That park will be a good one of course in matter of fact. The citizens of that city will approve of that park of course. They wanted another good park in that site of course in fact.

"I will love it," said Becky, "That new park that is going on that site of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "We can go to it when it opens in fact."

"I will love it," said Mr. Botsford, "I am glad a new park will be built."

"Same here," said T.J., "I will love that new park of course."

"We all will," said Becky, "Well i will have my shower now."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Good decisions

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at school right now. They are glad that Christian Communist park idea was blocked by the mayor and city council. They know that park was a bad idea from the start of course. They are happy it got blocked of course. They are talking now. They are talking during recess on the Wordgirl playground about that decision of course. They know it was the best decision they could have made. They know that some kids there was for that park like Tobey and Birthday girl to name two.

"It was a good decision," said Becky, "I am glad it got blocked by the way."

"It sure was," said Scoops, "I am glad it got blocked as well of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad they wont get that bad park of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "We are getting a good park though."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love that decision they made of course and getting a good one."

After school they went to the youth meeting of that party's youth wing. After that they all went home of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking before Becky has her shower of course. They know that new park will be great of course. They are talking about that new park and about the bad park that got blocked of course in matter of fact. They are glad of both decisions that was made of course. They know the new park will be good for that city of course in matter of fact after all.

"I will love it," said Becky, "That new park that is and glad the bad one was blocked of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad we are getting a good one and not the bad one."

"That park will be nice," said Becky, "I will be glad when it opens of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will be glad to wash my vagina and nice and smooth front."

She took her shower and went to sleep. I need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. Some talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at school right now. They are glad that new park will be a nice park that the people will love of course. They heard the Christian communist party will take the case to the court by the way. They hope the judge sides with the city. They want that park built by the way so they can have people to come into it of course. Then after school they are at the park after they told their parents that where they will go by the way in fact. They are talking about the park right now in fact.

"The new park will be nice," said Becky, "I hope the judge sides with the city with that bad park."

"Yes it will," said Scoops, "I heard that the judge was picked is a fair judge by the way in fact."

"I agree," said Violet, "I hope he does side with the city."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I hope that judge is fair of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we are getting a good park."

They talked about that during their time at the park of course. Then they all went home and had dinner of course. The judge will hear the case next Monday of course. After they had dinner at the Botsford house they are talking of course. They are talking about that case that the judge is fair of course. They hope the judge sides with the city of course. They are talking before Becky has her shower of course. They know the good park is being built and it is looking good. They are talking right now of course.

"I hope he does," said Becky, "Sides with the city of course in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Mrs. Botsford,"I know that judge of course."

"That is good," said Becky, "I see T.J. is in his pajamas now."

"Shower time for you," said Mrs. Botsford,"Then it will be bedtime of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Time to have my shower of course."

I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	33. Socialism is good

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at school right now. They are glad that new park is being built in good time of course by the way in fact. They are glad that bad park isn't being built right now of course. They are talking right now just after the youth meeting. They learned more that Socialism is Biblical by the way in matter of fact. After that they went to the park to talk by the way. They are talking about Socialism right now in fact. In fact Christian Socialism that is by the way. We see them talking now.

"I love it," said Becky, "That Christian and Democratic socialism is a good thing."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I sure believe in it by the way in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad we will bring it in here."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we are members of the youth wing."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I sure love socialism over capitalism."

They played in the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They hope that Christian socialism spreads throughout the country of course. They love that the new park will open in record time of course. They all had dinner of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking until Becky has her shower of course. They are talking about the good park that is being built and the bad park that they don't want built in fact isn't being built right now of course in fact.

"I am happy for the good park," said Becky, "And i am also glad that one park isn't being built."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am sure we will win in court in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "I am glad we just might win it."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash every part i have."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Bad party gone

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park right now having some fun. Then the Christian communist party will soon go there of course. To try to explain what Christian communism is in matter of fact. They will then send in there party the Christian Socialist party there. That is what they had to do of course in mater of fact. They marched on two different sides. The Christian Socialist party won of course. They are now talking about that right now in fact. We see them talking now.

"Well we won of course," said Becky, "Things are looking good for us of course."

"Yes indeed we did," said Scoops, "I want that party gone for good."

"We sure did," said Violet, "I also hope they shut down of course."

"I also hope it does," said Ursula, "I am glad we won this protest of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I hope it shuts down of course."

That party did shut down as they hoped it would do as in the communist one of course. The Christian socialist party can expand now in fact. They are glad that bad party is gone for good in matter of course. They know their political party is there to stay in matter of fact. Later at the Botsford house sometime after dinner they are talking now. It is about the future of their party in it's bright future in matter of fact of course. We see them talking right now. About what happened of course.

"I am glad the bad one is gone," said Becky, "What about our party after all of course?"

"It is going good," said Mrs. Botsford, "We are expanding in fact."

"That is good news," said Becky, "I am so happy about that of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is shower time for you right now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them of course."

She went into the bathroom and got naked. Before she got in she looked down at her vagina and nice and smooth front and smiled. I need ides for the next chapter in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	35. More park talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends are at the park right now having some fun. They was at church now they are at the park playing and talking. They all love that park of course. They are glad another good park is being built in matter of fact. They are talking about it of course. They heard some rumors that some gays wants a park of their own in fact. They don't want a gay park in that city of course. Becky and them wants to bring in Christian Democratic Socialism in the country. They are talking right now.

"I hope it is a rumor," said Becky, "I am not sure if that is true by the way in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "If there is a group like that they working in silence at this time."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad we are getting a new good park of course."

"I hope so as well," said Ursula, "I hope that is just a rumor of course by the way."

"I also hope so," said Barbara, "I sure hope it is just a rumor or at least a silent one."

It proved to be just a rumor liked they all hoped it would of course. Some gays do want a park of their own but wont fight for it because they accepted the results that the Mayor and city council's verdict on it. So they will hope one day they can get that park. They will enjoy the regular parks of course. But a very small group of them wants to form a new political party. They will call it Gay's are the future party. They want a leftest government in power there. Later at the Botsford house of course.

"I will love the good park," said Becky, "I heard a rumor a group will form a new party."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I also heard that rumor as well of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I hope it is small if it is real of course."

"I also hope so," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	36. Talk and shower

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school right now doing school work. Then after that the youth meeting for their political party of course. They heard that a new political party has started up of course. That party was started up by helicopter parents by the way. That party wants to make parks and such to obey their rules or they must leave it at once. The other political parties will stand up to them and stand in their way of course. The only way they can if they win the next elections of course in matter of fact.

"I hope they lose," said Becky, "When it come to the school board and dog catcher next election."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "Well i think they will lose big in April of course."

"I also hope so," said Violet, "We are running candidates as well in them."

"They will," said Ursula, "Lose the April elections that is in matter of fact."

"They sure will," said Barbara, "I hope we win them in matter of fact."

They then went to the park to play in it of course. Then in came three members of that bad party went up to them and told them to swing a tiny bit on the swings of course. They told them they aren't their bosses of course. They refused to leave them alone of course so the park security told them to leave the park at once. They thanked that man of course in fact. Then later at the Botsford house Becky is in a bath robe. That is all that she has on of course. Mrs. Botsford let her take it off.

"Thank you mom," said Becky, "How does my body look as in my genitals?"

"It looks nice," said Mrs. Botsford, "You have a perfect vagina and nice and smooth front."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "I love the way my body looks of course."

"You have a nice one," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love my vagina and nice and smooth front to wash."

She got in the bathroom and got in the shower and took it of course. After that she put on clean panties and her pajamas after drying off. I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	37. A good time there

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school right now doing school work. They had another good youth meeting at that party HQ in matter of fact. They are now at the park having a good time of course. Then came in two helicopter parents who is members of the bad party. They are keeping an eye on them to see what they will do of course in fact. They hate that new party because of what they want to do of course. They want that party gone for good. They are talking right now of course in fact.

"I hate that party," said Becky, "I hope them two don't bug us like the others of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I hope they wont even talk to us."

"Same here," said Violet, "I hope they mind their own business."

"Same here," said Ursula, "That is the worst politcal party of course."

Same here," said Barbara, "Here they come right now of course."

They was talking to them that they should swing like their kids are doing of course which isn't fun at all. They stood their ground of course and told them to mind their own business of course. The park security guard threw out them two parents out of that park for bugging children. They played in that park until it was time for them to go home of course. At the Botsford house Becky is naked as the day she was born. She is allowed to be naked there at home. They are talking right now.

"Some did come mom," said Becky, "We stood up to them of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You have a nice body by the way."

"That i do," said Becky, "That is why i am naked now."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you are naked now shower time."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure do love showers after all same as my vagina and nice and smooth front.

I do need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	38. Test and talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and them is at school right here doing a test of course. After that they went to recess as the teacher is grading them test of course. They hope they all passed that test of course in matter of fact. They all did pass it of course in matter of fact by the way. Then after school they went to the youth meeting at the party HQ in fact. They had a good meeting there then went to the park for a bit that they went home first then went to the park to play. We see them talking about Christmas in fact.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday of all time of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we will have a Christmas party at school."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad it will be called Christmas instead of holiday."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I love Christmas of course in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Our dad said he will play Santa Claus at the school."

They are having a good time at that park until Miss. Question showed up causing problems. So Becky became Wordgirl and Bob became Captain Huggyface and beat her and took her to jail and returned to the park and played until it was time to go home. They all had dinner of course. They are talking right now of course. Becky is now naked as the day she was born. They don't mind seeing her like that. They know we are all born that way as in naked. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday after all of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have a nice body of course."

"That i do," said Becky, "Yes you can tell i am naked seeing as my nipples, vagina,and nice and smooth front is showing."

"I can tell,"said Mrs. Botsford, "I want you to sleep naked tonight."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "And of course i will love sleeping this way."

She had her shower and went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	39. We hate Kwanzaa

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now doing school work of course. They are glad they all passed that test of course in matter of fact. They now are looking forward to no homework for the weekend of course. They are going to the park today after school of course. They love that park because it is the very best in that city that is in fact. They are glad winter break is coming. They love Christmas after all in fact. They love that holiday the best of course. But they are talking about three more they don't celebrate.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "But i know of a holiday i don't celebrate and that is Kwanzaa."

"Same here," said Scoops, "Well you are Hispanic but another holiday i don't do is boxing day."

"Same here," said Violet, "Another one i don't celebrate is Hanukkah."

"Same here," said Ursula, "We only celebrate Christmas and boxing day is in Canada."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Another one that has boxing day is UK, Australia, and New Zeland."

They talked about the other two as well of course. They aren't Jewish so they won't celebrate Hanukkah and don't see the point of Kwanzaa. They hate Kwanzaa in matter of fact because it is African culture of course. They don't live in Africa of course so they don't see the point of Kwanzaa at all. They want it banned of course but it might happen by the people of course. It is losing popularity of course right now. They all went home and talking about the Holidays of course.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "But what is the point of Kwanzaa?"

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I don't know the point of that strange holiday because we are Hispanic."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "I am glad we celebrate Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will enjoy being naked of course to see my vagina and nice and smooth front."

She took it and went to sleep. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	40. Helicopter parents and shower

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park playing of course. They have no idea that helicopter parents are coming to boss them around. They are annoying of course in matter of fact. They will do their best to ignore them as much as they can of course. They are talking right now in fact. That they love that park there because it is the best one there in that city. Them parents wants to buy some land and build a park called Safety first park. So they can apply their rules to it in matter of fact. They are talking now.

"I love this park," said Becky, "It is the best park in Fair city in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we came to this wonderful park today in fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad we are here today as well."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I sure love this park here in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love going to to this park the most."

In came them helicopter parents and started going on about to play like their kids are in fact. They ignored them until they couldn't take it anymore so they stood up to them and the park security threw out them helicopter parents out of the park for bugging children. That man told Becky and her friends that they did the right thing by standing up to them to keep their rights of course. Them parents wants to start up their own park of course. Later Becky is naked and talking to he mom of course.

"Yes they want a park," said Becky, "To start up to make their own rules of course."

"I hope they don't," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have a nice looking naked body."

"I sure do mom," said Becky, "After all you can tell because i am naked."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them and my body loves it."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. Bullies and shower

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park playing after church of course. They are glad them helicopter parents was dealt with in matter of fact. They don't know some bullies is coming in that park to start causing problems with everyone here in matter of fact. Them bullies wants to claim that park as their turf in matter of fact of course. They can't do that because it is a public park not their turf of course. They are called the mean six in matter of fact of course. They are playing and talking before they arrive there.

"I love this park here," said Becky, "For it is the biggest and best park in this city here."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we came here today in fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "This is indeed the best park here in fact."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "I sure love this park here because it is the best."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad them helicopter parents are gone."

Them bullies came into that park and causing problems and claiming as theirs. Those bullies has no idea that Wordgirl is there in that park. Becky went over to the bathrooms and transformed into Wordgirl and stopped them bullies and took them to juvinile hall where they might spend time in after the hearings of course. Then went back to play in the park. They are all safe now of course. Then later they went home and had dinner. Becky is now naked as the day she was born in matter of fact.

"Yes i am naked," said Becky, "As you can tell you can see my vagina and nice and smooth front."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Botsford, "You do have a nice body of course."

"That i do," said Becky, "I sure love my body of course."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure do love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Becky loves it

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school right now doing regular school work. They know they will have a Christmas party there of course. They are glad them helicopter parents and the bullies was dealt with of course. They are glad the test went well of course. They are talking about Christmas that they know is coming very soon of course in fact. They love that holiday the best of course. They love to celebrate Christmas because of family and presents. And the birth of Jesus by the way in matter of fact.

"I sure love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday ever of course in fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad it is coming of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "This Christmas will be the best ever."

"Same here," said Ursula, "Think it is less than two weeks away of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I sure do love Christmas of course in fact."

They went back to class after recess and lunch of course. After school they went to the youth meeting and enjoyed it. Then after that they all went home of course. They all had dinner of course and is talking right now. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking about Christmas that is coming very soon. Becky might be in regular clothes except she is barefoot right now. They don't mind that at all of course because nothing is wrong of being barefoot. She loves being barefoot of course.

"I sure love Christmas," said Becky, "It is indeed the best holiday ever."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have nice looking feet."

"I sure do," said Becky, "I just got barefoot of course."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "As always when i get naked i will look at my vagina and smooth front and smile."

That is what she did of course as always in matter of fact. She washed every body parts she has of course. I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Lots of talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school right now doing that test of course. They hope they pass that test so they can go to that Christmas party. They know that the one's who fails the test wont go to that Christmas party of course. They would get detention of course. They know they would get tutors if they failed that test of course in fact. At recess they are talking about it of course. On the way they saw a cop dead of course. They are sad that he died but he died a hero who saved three people.

"I hope we passed it," said Becky, "So we can all go to the Christmas party together of course."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "Because if i fail i get a tutor of course in fact."

"I also hope so as well," said Violet, "Because i heard some tutors are mean of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "Because yes some of them can be mean of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I don't want a tutor of course in fact."

They saw they all passed that test of course. So they wont get tutors for now in fact of course. Later they all went home and had dinner of course. Later at the Botsford house we see Becky as naked as the day she was born talking. They know she is naked but don't care because she has a nice body in fact. She loves being naked of course. Because showers are done naked of course. We see they are talking about that upcoming party that they will go to on Friday. We see them talking now in fact.

"I will love it," said Becky, "It will be lots of fun of course in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have a nice body."

"That i do," said Becky, "That party will be fun."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time my naked girl."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure do love my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. A good party coming

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school right now doing regular school work. Then they are at recess talking about the upcoming party of course. They know it will be a very good party there at that school of course. They know that they will have lots of fun there. They love to have good Christmas parties during the Christmas season of course in fact. They love Christmas of course do to the birth of Jesus Christ in matter of fact. They are talking about that good party that they will have there of course in fact.

"It will be a good party," said Becky, "It will have food and other good stuff of course."

"Yes it will," said Scoops, "It will have presents of course and a Santa of course."

"I will love it," said Violet, "It will be a very good party indeed."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I love Christmas parties as well as Christmas."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Christmas is the best holiday of them all of course."

They will have a good party there on Friday at that school of course. Then after school they all went home of course in matter of fact. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking about that good Christmas party they will have a good time there of course. They love to have parties because they are so much fun of course. They are talking about it right now of course. They love to talk about stuff like that because it is so much fun in fact.

"It will be fun," said Becky, "That Christmas party at the school of course."

"Yes it will," said Mrs. Botsford, "I will love the fact it will be a Christmas party."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I love Christmas parties as well as Christmas."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will love to wash my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Party tomorrow

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school right now doing regular school work. Then they went to the park to play after school of course. They know that Christmas is coming soon of course. That tomorrow they will have a Christmas party at their school there. They know they will have lots of fun there filled with joy of course in matter of fact. They all do love Christmas of course. They will have lots of fun there at that party of course. They are talking about it right now of how it will be of course.

"It will be fun," said Becky, "That Christmas party at our school of course in fact."

"It sure will be," said Scoops, "It will be a great party in matter of fact."

"I will love it," said Violet, "I will sure enjoy it tomorrow in fact of course."

"I will also," said Ursula, "I will have lots of fun there of course in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "That party will have lots of fun of course."

They all had lots of fun at that park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They will have lots of fun at that good party there. They then all had their dinner and now they are talking of course. Becky is right now as naked as the day she was born. That her vagina and nice and smooth front and her butt is showing as well as her nipples and belly button. That soon she will start growing boobs and pubic hair. That Becky will soon have her shower but now they are talking of course.

"It will be fun," said Becky, "That Christmas party at school of course."

"I know it will," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have a nice naked body."

"That i do," said Becky, "I love the way my body looks of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will go right in it seeing i am naked already."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. Shopping and helping

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the mall Christmas shopping of course. They are getting it finished today so they will be done with it for the year. They are going to all the stores in that mall of course. They know that a snow storm will happen tomorrow evening. They will help the poor after the mall to give them stuff to keep them warm during it. So like coats, gloves, mittens, scarfs, and even space heaters in fact. They are glad the homeless are safe in them shelters. We see them talking right now.

"Yes we will help the poor," said Becky, "Just after we get done shopping of course in fact."

"Yes we will," said Scoops, "We will help give out stuff to keep them warm."

"That is good," said Violet, "I am glad we will help them still of course."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "I am just glad the homeless are safe in the shelters."

"I am also glad," said Barbara, "I am glad we will help them of course."

After they got done Christmas shopping they was at that place helping the poor there. Becky gave a poor family a space heater and other stuff to keep them warm of course. Then gave a poor boy a coat to help him of course. They feel good helping them of course. Then gave out hot chocolate mix to help them of course. And also gave out covers and gloves as well as other good things of course. Them poor people are glad they are getting that stuff of course. Later they went home in fact.

"We helped them today," said Becky, "After we went Christmas shopping in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "That is a good thing of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I felt good helping them of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash every body part like my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	47. They are safe

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the place to help the poor of course. They know a bad snow storm is coming in two hours of course in fact. They are passing inside stuff like space heaters, covers, and stuff like that in fact of course. And outside stuff like coats, gloves, mittens, scarfs, and other stuff. And hot stuff to eat and drink of course. They are glad the homeless people is safe in the shelters in matter of fact. They know the poor also needs to keep warm in fact. We see them passing out stuff right now.

"Here you go sir," said Becky, "Your space heater, cover, and coffee to help keep you warm."

"Thank you," said that man, "I hope you have a Merry Christmas of course."

"Here you go," said Scoops, "Your space heater, hot chocolate, and cover."

"Thank you," said that woman, "I hope you kids will be safe."

"We sure will," said Violet, "We will go home before it hits of course."

They all then went home of course a half an hour before the snow storm hits. They are glad the homeless is safe in the shelters of course. The police told people on the streets to go home because that bad snow storm is a county just west of them. They got fifteen people inside so death will be anywhere from zero to twelve. That ten years ago it killed twenty five people that is poor and homeless. They are glad they are all safe. Becky is at home as naked as the day she was born in fact.

"Yes we helped them," said Becky, "So they are safe as we are in here of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have a nice naked body."

"I sure do mom," said Becky, "For my vagina and smooth front completes it."

"Yes it does," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Because i am naked i can just get in it."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course."


	48. Died a hero

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is on their way to the park and found a dead cop. They are sad that he died but that he died by helping keep people safe. That he lead them to a place to be safe from that snow storm of course. They went there but it cost him his life of course. That he died a hero that saved the lives of five people and their pets of course. That ten lives was saved that night of course. They know he was a man named Dennis Henderson. They know he leaves behind his wife and three kids.

"He died a hero of course," said Becky, "That he saved the lives of five people an their pets."

"That he did of course," said Scoops, "I am sure he will be remembered for that."

"I hope so," said Violet, "I am glad he saved more lives but cost him his own."

"I also hope so," said Ursula, "I will make sure of it in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I want him to be remembered for that."

Them people who was saved because of him talked about it to the chief about it. So that will be put on his tombstone to remember what he did. They are glad he will be remembered after all of course. They played at the park for a bit and then went home. They all had their dinner of course. Then they are talking about that police officer that saved the lives of five people and their pets of course. That police officer died a hero of course. That they will remember what he did of course.

"He died a hero," said Becky, "That he saved the lives of ten people and their pets."

"Sounds like it," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am sure he will be missed of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I know he will be remembered of course."

"That he will," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will enjoy washing my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. Before the thunder snow

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is helping the poor in the place for free stuff to keep them warm. Becky and them are glad they are helping them of course. They got good donations from others in that city there of course. They are giving inside stuff like space heaters and covers. And outside stuff like coat, mittens, gloves, and scarfs among other stuff. They are glad they will be safe from that thunder snow that is on it's way tomorrow of course. They found two homeless people and took them to a shelter. They know the thunder snow will be worse than the other two they had.

"Here you go sir," said Becky, "Your space heater, coffee, and cover for inside."

"Thank you," said that man, "This will keep me warm for that thunder snow coming."

"Here you go," said Scoops, "Your coat and gloves and hot chocolate mix."

"Thank you," said that boy, "I hope you have a Merry Christmas of course."

"We sure will," said Bridget, "You are all doing a good job of course."

After handing everything out they decided to look for anymore homeless that they didn't find yet of course. They found two who just arrived from a small town of course and took them to the shelter that still has beds left for five more people that it was seven before them two of course. Then after that they all went home of course. They did a good thing today in fact two good things in matter of fact. Later at the Botsford house Becky and her mom are talking about the stuff they did today of course.

"We did good today," said Becky, "Gave out stuff for the poor and took two homeless to that shelter."

"That is good of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "They will be safe from that thunder snow coming."

"It will be bad mom," said Becky, "Last time it killed thirty five people which i don' want to happen."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course. "

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash my vagina and nice and smooth front very well."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Party and shower

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at another small Christmas party. This time it is at Bridget's house where she lives with her parents and sisters. They are having a good time there of course in matter of fact. They love Christmas parties for they are lots of fun of course in fact. They also love Christmas because to them it is the best holiday ever of course. They are glad they hate Kwanzaa because they don't see the point in it at all of course. They love the holiday season for it is lots of fun of course in fact.

"This is a good and fun party here," said Becky, "I am glad we came here to have lots of fun of course."

"It sure is in fact," said Scoops, "I am also glad we came here of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "I sure love Christmas and Christmas parties."

"Yes indeed you three," said Ursula, "We love having Christmas parties here in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "I am glad we are having this party today of course."

They had lots of good fun there and had the food of course then the little Christmas presents. They all had fun at that party there of course. They all got home half an hour before the coming thunder snow hits of course. They are glad the poor and the homeless are safe as well of course. Becky and her mom are talking about Christmas that it will be lots of fun of course. Becky is barefoot right now of course so we can see her toes. She will soon be naked as the day she was born. She remembers being born on Lexicon and was naked.

"I had a good time there mom," said Becky, "It was lots of fun there and got some nail polish."

"Sounds like it," said Mrs. Botsford, "I can help you polish your nails later on."

"Thanks mom," said Becky, "I love having my nails polished in fact."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Time for me to get naked in there of course."

She went in there and took off all her clothes and looked down at her vagina and nice and smooth front and smiled. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Good help and shower

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park of course playing on the swings. Then went to help the poor some more by handing out stuff to help them. Inside stuff they are giving out is space heaters, hot chocolate, coffee, tea, and covers. They also have outside stuff as well of course. That is stuff like coats, gloves, mittens, and stuff like that of course. They know some snow storms will still happen of course. They feel good helping out them who is in need of course. We see them talking to them now.

"Here you go sir," said Becky, "Your space heater and your cover and a coat and gloves."

"Thank you," said that man, "Now for my son here of course."

"Here you go," said Scoops, "A nice coat and gloves for outside and a cover for the inside."

"Thank you," said that boy, "I hope you all have a Merry Christmas."

"We sure will," said Violet, "Anything to help people out of course."

They gave out everything for the day of course to those in need of course. They will give out some stuff tomorrow and feeds the homeless on Christmas. They care about all of the good people in that city there of course. Then after that they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Botsford house we see Becky and her mom talking of course. Becky will soon get naked for her shower of course. Becky loves her body and the way it looks of course.

"Yes we helped out again," said Becky, "To help spread holiday cheer of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Think Christmas is in two days of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "Christmas is the best holiday ever."

"That it is," said Mrs. Botsford, "Time for your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will soon be naked with my nice and smooth front and vagina showing."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. Christmas Eve party

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts is getting ready once again for their bath of course. Like all of the time before they have their bath they are naked of course. They are glad they are going to have one together tonight do to little jet bubbles in it. That it will help them relax of course. They know little jets will get them even more clean than the last time in fact. They found that on that tub of course. They are talking about Christmas which is only two days away of course. They all do love Christmas a lot in fact.

"I sure love Christmas a lot," said Indigo Zap, "It is the best holiday that is only two days away of course."

"Same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"I sure do," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad it is so near of course."

"Same here in fact," said Sour Sweet, "I sure glad it is coming in fact."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "Only two days away."

Then after that they turned off the water and got right in because they are already naked of course. Because they have no pubic hair their vaginas are showing of course. They are glad Christmas is coming of course. They are planning to have a party at their school tomorrow night there at that apartment of course. So they will have it naked of course. That party will include the Equestria girls and even the boys of course. We see them talking about that party they will have of course for that party.

"It will be fun," said Sugarcoat, "I never had a party in the nude before."

"Yes it will be," said Indigo Zap, "We are naked right now in matter of fact."

"I will love it," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I will have fun of course."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we will have it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Christmas day

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is her house they woke up on Christmas day of course. They are all ready for them to open the presents of course. They are having such a good Christmas this year of course. Becky went first and got the toys and clothes she wanted of course. They all got the presents they wanted that year for Christmas this year of course. They are all happy they helped the poor and the homeless of course. They are now ready to go to church of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I sure do love Christmas of course," said Becky, "I am glad we will help feed the homeless this year of course."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here as well," said Maria, "I am glad we will help feed them of course."

"Time for church kids," said Mrs. Botsford, "For that good mass they have of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad we are having a good Christmas of course."

They then all got in the cars and went to church and went inside of course. They had another good Christmas mass there of course. Becky and her family is Catholic of course being Hispanic of course. They are glad they went there today of course. After the mass they all went home of course and had a good lunch there. They are glad they are having a good Christmas of course. Then later they had Christmas dinner then went to go feed the homeless like they said they would do of course.

"I am glad we helped them," said Becky, "This is another good Christmas of course."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "It felt good helping them of course."

"I loved it," said Maria, "I am glad we helped them of course."

"I had a good one," said Mrs. Botsford, "Time for your shower Becky."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Think i will soon be naked taking it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	54. Day after Christmas

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having lots of fun there of course. It is the day after Christmas so they are all at the park today of course. They love that park the best out of the three current parks. That the new park is still being built of course in matter of fact. They are wearing their new winter stuff they got yesterday at Christmas of course. They had a very good Christmas of course. They still have no idea what Kwanzaa is all about of course in matter of fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I had a great Christmas," said Becky, "I am wearing some of my presents in this coat and such."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "I am also wearing my new winter stuff as well."

"I sure loved it," said Violet, "I still have no idea what Kwanzaa is of course."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "I also have no idea what Kwanzaa is either."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I heard it is a culture thing i think not sure though."

They all had a very good time at that park of course. An African American kid came up to them and asked them if they know what Kwanzaa is of course. Becky and Scoops said no of course same as Violet as well of course. He told him what it is all about of course. They heard it came during the civil rights era. That it means first fruits in Swahili of course. They don't like what it is about of course. Becky looks Hispanic even though she is an Alien but a human kind in fact a super human in fact.

"I had a good time," said Becky, "We all had a good Christmas yesterday of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad they all had a good time as well."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "It was another good Christmas in matter of fact."

"That it was," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will love washing my vagina and nice and smooth front as well as look."

I need idea for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. Protest

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having lots of fun there of course. They have no idea that some helicopter parents still wants a park of their own of course. They still wont take no for an answer of course in fact. Becky and them just heard of that plan they have of course to build a park there on a vacant lot of course in matter of fact. Becky wants it to stay blocked of course so it wont be built in fact. They are going to protest in matter of fact. So they left the park to protest them at their HQ in fact.

"I am glad we are protesting it," said Becky, "To send them a message of course that we don't want that park."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "I am glad more people are joining us in protesting them."

"I am also glad," said Violet, "I see there is about fifty to sixty people here."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "I am glad we have them here of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad more is here to protest against it of course."

The local government blocked the helicopter parents park idea from becoming real. They are glad the local government also won in court after all of course. They are glad they will still get a good community park instead of Safety first park. They are glad things are going well for them of course. Later they all went home and had dinner of course and is now talking of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking as in Becky and her mom of course. Becky is barefoot right now and will soon be naked.

"We won again mom," said Becky, "Both by them blocking it again and won in court as well."

"Yes we did," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad we did win again in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad we protested as well of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am now naked as you can tell because my vagina and nice and smooth front is showing."

I will need some ideas here for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. Good park is good

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having lots of fun there of course. They are on the swings having lots of goof fun there of course in fact. They are glad they are there on that good park of course. They are talking about the new park that is being built now of course in fact. They are glad it will be another good park for all people of course. They are glad no gay park will be built in fact. They are glad that park will have a playground and such there. They will also have places to have picnics in of course.

"It will be a good park," said Becky, "I saw them putting in a playground as in a slide and swings."

"It sure will be of course," said Scoops, "I seen them put park benches being put in."

"I will love it," said Violet, "I saw them put in two picnic pavilions being built."

"It will be a good one," said Ursula, "I saw them building a pond there of course so that means water birds."

"I will sure love it," said Barbara , "I saw them put in a jungle gym for the playground."

After they played they went to see them build that park. They saw one pavilion was finished of course. They saw some people there putting in new tree's of course. They will love that park when they are done with it of course and will open of course. They love the fact it will be a public community park for all to enjoy of course. They then all went home of course. They all had their dinner of course. Becky heard that some gay's has started up a gay party called Gay pride party of course in fact.

"I will love that park," said Becky, "But i heard a new party formed from the youth meeting."

"I sure will as well," said Mrs. Botsford, "And yes they formed a bad party in fact."

"That it is," said Becky, "That party is a bad one and our party id good."

"Yes socialism is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will love it for i will be naked showing off my body."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. We are glad

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park on the last day of winter break. They are having lots of good fun on the swings enjoying it of course. They are having a good time having fun at the park there of course. They are glad they are at the park today and they are talking now of course. We see they are talking about that one case that starts tomorrow in fact. They are glad it will be another good regular park. That they are glad they blocked that bad group of course. They are glad they are in jail now.

"I am glad we are here," said Becky, "This is the last day of winter break of course."

"I am also glad we are," said Scoops, "Yes tomorrow we go back to school."

"That we do," said Violet, "I am glad we are here of course."

"I know that," said Ursula, "I am so glad we all came here today."

"Yes we sure do," said Barbara, "We are glad we came here today."

They all had lots of fun at the park today on the last day of winter break there of course. Then they all went home and had dinner of course now talking right now. They are talking at the Botsford house as in Becky and her mom of course. They are all glad they went to the park today. That tomorrow they go back to school of course. They are talking about the coming new park before Becky has her shower of course. They are glad the bad group was stopped when they was. We see them talking now.

"I am glad we stopped them," said Becky, "Or they would takeover the city."

"I am also glad," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad they was stopped as well."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "We have a good local government."

"That we do," said Mrs. Botsford, "Shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad we had a good day."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. Strong case coming

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school for winter break is now over in fact. They know they have a youth meeting at their party HQ after school today. They know that the case against them group of five that is the gay group in fact. That bad group can spend a long time in prison for up to twenty years. Not just for the park thing but to takeover the city. That group wanted to change Fair city to Gay city in fact. They are bad guys them one's by the way. That most gay's there don't like them five of course.

"That was a good youth meeting," said Becky, "I am glad we stopped that bad group when we did."

"Yes it was," said Scoops, "Yes i am glad we stopped them for what they wanted to do."

"Same here," said Violet, "They wanted to open more gay stuff than just the park."

"Same here as well," said Ursula, "They wanted to takeover the city in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "They wanted to rename it to Gay city."

That bad group is in jail thinking how the city would be if they took over the city in fact. That they would force straight couples to pay a not gay tax along with other non gay citizens of course. The lawyers they have isn't that good seeing how strong the state is against them. That the head DA is the one who will take up the case against him. The trial will begin in a week for all five members. That a few adults they know will serve on the jury just not their parents but a teacher and two others in fact.

"I hope they get a long time in prison," said Becky, "My mom will be the one who takes it up of course."

"I heard about that," said Scoops, "Your mom is the best DA of course."

That she is," said Violet, "She will point out that group as guilty."

"We all heard that," said Ursula, "I am glad she will take it up for the state."

"She is the best," said Barbara, "She is a strong DA in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. The talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. Then later they are all at recess talking about the upcoming test. That they are going to pass that upcoming test they have later that month. That test is a challenge but they can and will pass it. That one of them would get a tough tutor if she fails it which is Violet. That her mom would hire a tough tutor if she fails that test. That tough tutor is a girl named Gina Wilson. They heard that she can be mean to others in fact.

"We will pass that test," said Becky, "After all we study hard for it of course in fact."

"I hope so," said Scoops, "After all that test will be hard but we should pass it."

"I hope i do," said Violet, "If i fail it my mom would hire Gina Wilson as tutor."

"I am sure we will," said Ursula, "Gina Wilson is a known tough tutor so i don't like that."

"I am also sure," said Barbara, "I want to talk to your mom about that of course."

They all went to Becky's house after the youth meeting to study of course. Ursula and Barbara went to talk with Violet's mom in fact. That she agreed to hire someone else if she fails that test. They agreed if she failed to hire Becky as tutor. That is good news for Violet there of course. That Becky is the best tutor they have of course. Later at the Botsford house Becky and her mom are talking of course. Mrs. Botsford knows Becky will pass that test. They are talking about Gina Wilson now in fact.

"She is mean mom," said Becky, "She doesn't work well with others besides family members."

"I heard about that," said Mrs. Botsford, "So i will arrange she will no longer be a tutor."

"Thanks mom," said Becky, "I am glad we talked about that of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash my vagina and nice and smooth front and butt good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. Study group begins

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school now doing regular school work. Then after school they went to go study for that upcoming test in fact. They are glad they formed a study group of friends to study for that test there. That test might be a bit of a challenge but they can and will pass it. They know the studying is proven to help by the way. They are at the Botsford house do to snowing weather. They know they must study to make sure they pass that test of course. We see them talking before they study.

"Yes studying is good in fact," said Becky, "So yes we can study that test together in fact."

"Yes i agree with you," said Scoops, "Yes we can study together here in fact."

"I also agree," said Violet, "We would go to the park if not for he snow."

"I agree as well," said Ursula, "And yes we would if no for he snow in fact."

And i also agree," said Barbara, "I am glad we will study here where it is warm at."

They hen began to study for that test that is coming up later on that month in fact. They know that if they fail that test they would get a tutor by the way in fact. Becky is a tutor by the way not just a youth member of that party of course. Then after they studied for that test they went home of course. Except for Becky for that is her house by the way so she already is home in fact. Now her and her mom are talking right now about that upcoming test. That she is going to pass that test in fact.

"I will pass it mom," said Becky, "After all i study and i am smart in fact."

"I know you can," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you study for it."

"That i did," said Becky, "That test might be a bit hard but we can pass it."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad i will be naked to wash my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Test day

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school doing a test that they studied for has come. They are doing that test right now of course in the classroom. Then later they are at recess having some fun and talking about how they think they did on that test they just did in fact of course. They hope they all passed that test because if they failed it they get tutor's in fact. They know they studied hard for that test in the group they was in and at home of course. We see them talking right now of that test they did of course.

"I am sure we passed that test," said Becky, "After all we studied hard for that test that we did."

"I am also sure," said Scoops, "We did study hard for that test in the group and at home."

"I hope so," said Violet, "I know if we failed it we get tutor's in fact."

"I hope we did," said Ursula, "That test was a bit hard after all in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I know we did study hard for it."

They all had lots of fun at recess there of course. Then after that they had lunch of course. Then after that they all went back to the classroom. They got their test back graded of course. Becky and Scoops got A+'s on that test of course. In fact they all passed that test of course. Another student got the same as them two. But that girl who did cheated on that test. They found that out by the way. So that girl will get expelled from school because she cheated before. At the Botsford house later that day.

"Yes she cheated again mom," said Becky, "This time she will get expelled from school in fact."

"I heard about that," said Mrs. Botsford, "She might be sent to a Christian school."

"I heard she will," said Becky, "I am glad we passed that test without cheating."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I always look down at my vagina and nice and smooth front and smile."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. Protest day

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having fun on the swings there. They are glad they will get another good park very soon in fact. That the park they are at now is a good park by the way in fact it is the best. They are they are there to have lots of good fun there in fact. They are glad they won't be getting a gay park there of course in matter of fact. The park they are at will soon have a protest of gay's and lesbians demanding a park of their own in fact. Until then Becky and her friends are talking there.

"This is the best park here," said Becky, "I am also glad we are getting another good park here."

"Yes it is indeed," said Scoops, "I am also glad we will be getting another good park."

"Same here," said Violet, "The new park will be fun of course."

"I am glad we are," said Ursula, "The new park will open soon and i am glad about that."

"And same here," said Barbara, "The new park will be lots of fun in fact."

Then the protesters came and it is nothing but gay's and lesbians of course. Then Becky and her friends got some people to counter protest them. Becky and them has a bigger and louder group than the Homosexuals protest group. The local government blocked the gay and lesbian park yet again of course. Becky and her friends with the group had won it. They are glad they won yet again. Later they all went home and had their dinner now talking. Later at the Botsford house Becky and her mom is talking.

"We won the protest," said Becky, "Against a group of gay's and lesbians of course who was demanding a park."

"That is good to know of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "We don't want a park like that here."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad we did a counter protested in matter of fact."

"I am glad you did," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash my vagina and nice and smooth front as well as my butt well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Fun tomorrow

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having fun there after church of course. They are glad there is no sinful park for Homosexuals of course. The gays and lesbians are sad that they won't be getting a park for them of course. They are glad they have gay bars and a gay bathhouse there in fact. They are all happy they are getting another good park in fact. They would all hate a park for Homosexuals of course. Because that place would be filled with sin. That would be a bad park of course.

"It will be a good park," said Becky, "It will have a good playground and other fun things."

"Yes of course," said Scoops, "That will be a good park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "I am glad it isn't a sinful park for Homosexuals of course."

"I agree of course," said Ursula, "I will have lots of good fun there."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we will go there of course."

They are all having lots of good fun there of course. They will also have lots of fun at the new park tomorrow in fact. They are glad they are having fun there. Then after that they all went home and had their dinner of course. They know they have school tomorrow so they will go to school of course. They know after school tomorrow they will go to the new park to play of course. Then later at the Botsford house we see Becky and her mom are talking. They are going to love that new park tomorrow in fact.

"I will have fun there," said Becky, "That new park that opens tomorrow of course."

"I know you will," said Mrs. Botsford, "Glad it is a good park not a bad one."

"You said it mom," said Becky, "The bad one would be the Homosexual park."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash my butt, vagina, and nice and smooth front very well."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Fun at the park

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They know that one test is coming up by the way of course. Later they went to the park to have fun there of course. They are glad that is a good park after all and not one for homosexuals of course. They are glad that bad group got twenty years in prison for what they wanted to do. They wanted to make the neighborhood a gay and lesbian one of course. As make the straight couples leave. They are glad they was stopped in fact.

"This sure is a good park of course," said Becky, "I am glad it isn't a park for Homosexuals of course."

"Yes it is in fact," said Scoops, "I am glad that group was stopped by the way."

"I love it," said Violet, "I am also glad they was stopped as well."

"Same here in fact," said Ursula, "I am glad they are in prison right now of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "This is a good park right here of course."

They are all having lots of good fun at that park today of course. The bad group is now in that one prison on the show with that one warden of course. One of them has Doctor Twobrains and another has the Butcher as one. They are two enemies of Wordgirl by the way in fact. Becky and her friends had lots of good time there of course. After they played they all went home of course. They then all had their dinner by the way of course. Now Becky and her mom are taking right now of course in fact.

"I had fun today mom," said Becky, "That park there is a very good one in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad it isn't one for Homosexuals of course."

"Same here of course mom," said Becky, "I am glad they have good parks there of course."

"Same here in fact," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I always put baby oil and lotion to my nice and smooth front after i dry off."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. A good protest

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school doing regular school work and another pop quiz. They are glad they will go to the best park today after school in fact. They know that a group wants a safety first park there in fact. Becky and her friends are against that idea for that kind of park of course. They are glad that they will soon protest that group in fact. They are glad that the local government will side with them as in Becky and her friends in fact. The mayor is her mom by the way in matter of fact.

"Yes i am against them," said Becky, "I will protest against that group in fact."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "I am with you all the way in fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "I will join you there of course in fact."

"Same here as well," said Ursula, "I am glad we will protest against them."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am also with you of course in fact."

They then went to protest against that group at city hall of course with the group for it protesting for that park. The local government listened to Becky and her friends by blocking that group's plan for a safety first park of course. They then decided it will be another regular park of course. They are glad that group got blocked once again of course for a park of their own of course. That group will appeal to the county board who is the county government of course. We see Becky talking with her mom at home now.

"We won yet again of course," said Becky, "I want it blocked for good by the way of course in fact."

"I can arrange that," said Mrs. Botsford, "After all we have the majority in the city council in fact."

"Thank you mom," said Becky, "I don't know why they keep trying to build a park here by the way."

"I have no idea why in fact," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash every part like my butt, vagina, and nice and smooth front well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. Becky is smart

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz after that. They know a test is coming later on that month of course. They know if they fail that test they get tutors after all of course. If they pass that test they will go out to dinner of course. They are going to study hard after they go home from school in fact. Then Becky decided they should go to her house to study there with her in matter of fact. They are all at her house right now of course. We see them all talking first.

"We can and will pass it," said Becky, "I am glad you all agreed to study together in fact of course."

"I know we will," said Scoops, "I think studying together is a good idea of course."

"I hope so," said Violet, "I think it is also a good idea of course."

"I know we can and will," said Ursula, "I am glad we came here to study for it."

"I know we can," said Barbara, "In fact we will pass that upcoming test of course."

After talking they all began to study hard for that upcoming test of course. They know they must pass that test or they would get tutors by the way of course. They know if they pass that test they would all go out to dinner to celebrate of course. Then they all went home after they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. Except for Becky for tat is her home of course. After that they all had their dinner of course now they are talking now. Her and her mom are the one's talking now of course.

"We will pass it mom," said Becky, "I am glad they came to study and i also studied of course."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "I hope it is very hard for you of course."

"I am very smart mom," said Becky, "And i study hard for it as well of course."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am one smart girl after all in matter of fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Study time

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at school doing regular school work right now of course. Then Becky then asked her friends to study with her at her house of course. They said yes of course in matter of fact of course. They know they can and will pass that test for they study of course. They know if they study hard for it the better they will do of course. They know that on Monday they have no school do to a certain someone's birthday of course. They are now talking right now before they study of course.

"I am glad you all came here," said Becky, "To study for that upcoming test by the way in fact."

"I am glad i came here," said Scoops, "To study hard for that test of course in fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "I want to pass that test of course."

"Same here as me," said Ursula, "We don't want tutor's after all of course."

"And same here as well," said Barbara, "Unless you are that tutor of course."

Then after that they studied hard for that test that is coming later that month of course. They are glad they studied for it and will study harder for that upcoming test of course longer by the way do to no school of course on Monday. Then after they studied for it they went home of course. Becky then got barefoot by the way in fact. She then looked down at her toes and smiled and wiggled them. She loves being barefoot for she sleeps barefoot of course. Her and her mom is talking now of course.

"We studied hard mom," said Arthur, "That is a reason why i got barefoot of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Go ahead and get naked right now of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Okay i am now naked as the day i was born of course."

"Yes you are of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "You have a nice girl body by the way."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I have a nice and smooth front and a nice vagina and nipples as well as butt."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. Good fun

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having a good time at the park there on the swings. They are glad that the new park will be a regular park of course. They are glad that the adult only park and safety first park was rejected of course. They know them parks would be bad not good. They are glad it will just be another good park which they love. They are glad the local government approved that good park of course. They are glad they will go there when it is built of course. We see them talking now.

"I am glad it will be a regular park," said Becky, "I am glad them two bad groups got rejected of course."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "Them two bad park would have been bad of course."

"I am glad," said Violet, "I am glad it will be another good park in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Ursula, "I will be glad to go there when it is built of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I will be glad to go there when it is built of course."

They are glad that them bad groups got stopped for good unless they get the majority on the city council. That won't ever happen by the way in fact. They are glad they have the majority in the city council as well as the office of mayor of course. They are glad they are getting another regular park of course. They all had lots of good fun there having a good time. After that they went home of course. Becky is now talking to her mom now of course. She might be naked but she doesn't mind that at all.

"I had fun today mom," said Becky, "I am glad it will be another good park of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "By the way you have a nice girl body there."

"That i do mom," said Becky, "Like my butt, nipples, belly button, vagina, and nice and smooth front of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I can go right in being naked there of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. MLK day picnic

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at the park for the annual MLK day picnic of course. They have no idea a boy there thinks it is for blacks only of course. Becky looks Hispanic even though she is a super human from planet Lexicon. T.J. sure is Hispanic of course by the way. Scoops is Asian and Phil, Violet, Ursula and Barbara is white by the way of course. Out of them all Tommy is black of course by the way. That bad boy thinks only Tommy should stay of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"This picnic here is fun of course," said Becky, "I am glad we came here for the good food and activities of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Scoops, "This is a very good one this year it has more people this year in fact."

"I love it," said Ursula, "I see some boy coming over here now in fact."

"African Americans only," said that bad boy, "So only Tommy here can be here in fact."

"Your making it up," said Barbara, "You aren't the rule maker this one is for all who behaves themselves."

The minster then went over there and asked what was going on here of course. They told him everything that boy told to them. Such as it is for the black race only here. That minster then told his mom who took him home. He will get grounded when he gets of home of course. Then that minster announced that the activities has now started of course. They are having so much fun there of course. Then later they went home and had dinner of course. We see Becky and her mom talking now.

"I had so much fun today of course," said Becky, "A boy there made up a rule there though but his mom took him home."

"That is good there," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad that boy got took home of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad we had a good and fun day of course by the way."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Shower time for you now wash every part."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "Yes i will wash my vagina, butt, and nice and smooth front in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. More study time

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at school now doing regular school work and then a pop quiz. They know the test is on Friday so they will study of course. They are at recess now having fun and talking about it of course. They are glad they will study with Becky there of course. They are having lots of fun and talking that they must pass that upcoming test in fact. They don't want a tutor because they heard one is a tough one that is not fun and can be mean of course. We see them talking now of course.

"You can all come to study with me," said Becky, "After all that test is this Friday by the way of course."

"I sure can and will," said Scoops, "After all i do want to pass that test of course."

"I also can," said Violet, "I also want to pass that upcoming test in fact."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "I also want to pass that test as well in fact."

"And same here of course," said Barbara, "We all want to pass that test coming up in fact."

Then after school they all went to Becky's house to study hard for that test on Friday of course. They are glad they will study with Becky by the way. Becky is a smart girl by the way in matter of fact of course. They are happy they can and will pass that test in fact. They all did study hard for that test by the way of course. Then after that they all went home of course. Because Becky is at home she got barefoot there. After dinner her and her mom is talking of course. We see them talking now.

"We can and will pass it mom," said Becky, "I am glad they came to study here by the way of course."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you can pass that test same as your friends."

"That is true mom," said Becky, "I am glad we study hard for test by the way of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you my barefoot girl."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "And think i will soon be naked taking my shower in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	71. Studying hard

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at school now doing regular school work there of course. That they know Friday is that test there of course. They know they must study more because they want to make sure they pass it by the way of course. They are at recess right now having a good time of course. They are also talking about studying by the way of course. They will study with Becky at her house again by the way. They are having fun and talking there in fact. We see them all talking right now in fact.

"That is good of course," said Becky, "So we can make sure we do all pass that upcoming test of course."

"Yes indeed it is," said Scoops, "I want to pass that test by the way of course."

"I am glad we will," said Violet, "I also want to pass that test of course."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "We all want to pass that test for we don't want a tutor."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I don't want a tutor for it would be the tough one."

After school they went to Becky's house to study hard for that test there of course. They know she is a very smart girl by the way of course. She is a good girl who cares about her friends by the way of course. She and them all studied hard for that tet there of course. After they all studied for it they all went home in fact. They know the more they study the better they would do on that test in fact. They know that Becky is at home because it is her house. We see Becky and her mom talking now.

"I will pass that test mom," said Becky, "I know my friends will also pass that test as well in fact."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford,"I know you are a smart girl in fact."

"That i am mom," said Becky, "I am sure we will pass that test there on Friday."

"Yes indeed of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time wash every part."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I know it counts my vagina, butt, and nice and smooth front of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. Test tomorrow

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at school now doing regular school work then a pop quiz. They know tomorrow is that test that they study for of course. They will study for that test after school today of course. They are at recess having a good time at recess playing and talking. They are glad that Becky agreed to have her friends to study with her. Becky is a smart girl by the way of course. She is glad they came to her house yesterday of course. And now they are talking now about it. We see them talking now.

"That is good of course," said Becky, "I am glad we can and will pass that test tomorrow in fact."

"Yes it is in fact," said Scoops, "I know we can and will pass that test of course."

"I hope we do," said Violet, "I want to pass that test or get the tough tutor of course."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "I also don't want that bad tutor in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I heard she could get fired by the way of course."

Then after school they all went to Becky's house to study hard for the test that they will do tomorrow of course. They know they can and will pass that test because Becky is having them study with her in fact. Then after they all studied for it they all went home of course. Becky is already at home so she got barefoot after she had dinner of course. She is glad they will pass that test there of course. They are now talking now of course. As in Becky and her mom by the way of course. We see them talking now.

"I will pass that test mom," said Becky, "Same as my friends in matter of fact of course by the way."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Botsford, "I heard that test is pretty hard in fact."

"We will pass it mom," said Becky, "I am a very smart girl by the way of course."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "And we studied hard for that test by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	73. New park and protest

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at the new park having good fun there of course. They heard a group of Homosexuals and a good group as well of course. They will join the good group there so they won't get a park for Homosexuals by the way in matter of fact of course. They are having a good time there for they are on the swings by the way as they talk there. They are having fun until they join the protest that is coming very soon in fact. They will be joined by others at the park. We see them talking now.

"I love this new park here in fact," said Becky, "I am glad we will join the good group to protest against the bad one."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we are here and will join that good group against the bad group."

"Same here as well," said Violet, "I love that good group of protesters."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we will join that good group of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I hope the others here will join us with them."

Then the two groups showed up there in matter of fact. Then Becky and her friends including Bridget, Emily, Phil, and Tommy. Then others from the park joined the good group there. They had the same number but now they are bigger and louder then that Homosexual group could ever be in fact. Then after that they won as in the good group and told the bad group the only way they can is to get majority in the city council and the office of mayor. Later they all went home and talking there now.

"We had fun at the park mom," said Becky, "I am glad we joined the good group in protest there."

"Yes i know," said Mrs. Botsford, "I had a long talk with that bad group of course."

"That is good mom," said Becky, "I am glad you are the mayor here now of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash my butt, vagina, and nice and smooth front as all parts."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. Good talking

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at the park having fun after church of course. They are glad they are there having a good time there in fact. They are happy they are there and glad the courts is siding the local government. Because they want parks to be for all people young or old in fact. They don't want a park for bullies, homosexuals, and helicopter parents. They are having lots of good fun there at the park there. They are happy they will get only good parks. We see Becky and them talking now in fact.

"I love this good park here," said Becky, "I am glad the courts is siding with us of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "I am glad we have the majority in the city council."

"Same here," said Violet, "And the office of mayor and majority on the school board."

"Same here as well," said Ursula, "I hope them bad groups goes away so things can return to normal."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I also want them bad groups goes away as well."

They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are having a good time there for they are on the swings of course. They love the fact the courts is going to side with them of course. They are almost out of appeals as in them three bad groups there. They are glad them groups will go away by themselves by the way of course. They all went home after having fun at the park there of course. Them bad groups don't have support of most people there. We see Becky talking with her mom there.

"I had fun today mom," said Becky, "I hope them three bad groups goes away for good."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you had such a good time there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad the courts will side with us in fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad to wash my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Test next week

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz. The are glad they pass that upcoming test they will have next month. That test might be a bit of a challenge but they can and will pass it. They are happy they will study together for it of course in fact. They then went to the youth meeting and had a good time there of course. They are glad they study for that upcoming test. That test is in a week of course. They know that test can and will be passed by them. We see them all talking now.

"That test is next week," said Becky, "As in seven days from now so we have time to study for it."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "I heard it is next week as well in fact."

"I heard that," said Violet, "I hope we all pass it of course."

"I hope we do," said Ursula, "That upcoming test is a challenge."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I hope we all pass it of course."

After school they all went to Becky's house to study for that upcoming test of course. They know if they study for it they could pass it. Then after that they went home except Becky because it is her house as well. They need to get ready for the park tomorrow because it is Saturday as in the next day. They will study after they have fun at the park tomorrow. They are happy they love that park there. Becky is barefoot right now because she loves being barefoot of course. She will soon be naked as the day she was born.

"Yes mom i studied for it," said Becky, "I will study tomorrow after the park of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you are a smart girl of course."

"Yes i am mom," said Becky, "I am now going to have my shower i am naked now."

"I can tell that," said Mrs. Bosford, "You have a nice vagina by the way in fact."

"Thanks mom," said Becky, "I am heading here now of course so i can get nice and clean in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. Two parties talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and all her friends is at the park playing on the swings having a good time there. They are glad they are at the park today for they love it there. They are happy they are there for it is a good day for it of course. They know that bad party will lose big in the upcoming elections in April. The current party with the majority will win big in it of course. They heard they are only running as in the bad party to get a park for Homosexuals and turn it into a Homosexual ruled town. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here it is the best," said Becky, "It is a nice day to be here by the way of course."

"Same here as me," said Scoops, "I hope that bad party will lose big next election which is in April."

"I love it here," said Violet, "It is the best park in this city here of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad that party is unpopular after all."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love this park it is fun and that party will lose."

They are having fun there until members of that bad party is coming to talk to the adults to get their votes. They saw people come to protest against them. They joined them protesters who drove that bad party members which is three of them. The good party the Christian socialist party is coming in to talk of course. And they allowed them to talk and gave their speeches and went to campaign to get elected in the offices of course. They hope they win it of course for they are popular. We see Becky and her mom talking now.

"We should win it mom," said Becky, "After all we have the best ideas in this city here."

"I know we will," said Mrs. Botsford, "The bad party is very unpopular of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "We have the best political party in this city here."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Make sure you clean your vagina and such good."

"I always do mom," said Becky, "Same as my butt and my other body parts from my head to my toes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. Election talk

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends are at church watching and hearing the mass there having a good time. After that they went to the park as in the best park in that city there of course. They are glad their party will win the elections in April by the way of course. They see a member of that bad party and his team looking at a site. That they want as a Gay park of course. Then Becky and her fiends joined the good protesters to protest against them of course. The local government sided with Becky and them. We see them talking now.

"I am glad we won it of course," said Becky, "I hope we will win that Election in April of course."

"I am also glad," said Scoops, "I also hope we win that election of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "That bad party needs to go away in fact."

"Same as me," said Ursula, "That bad party gives Homosexuals a bad name."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad that bad party is unpopular of course."

They all had fun at the good park there and heard a family wants to build a private preschool there on that site there. They are for that of course and hopes they buy that site and build that private preschool which would be a Christian preschool of course is why they are for it of course. Then after the park they all went home and had their dinner of course. Becky and her mom are talking with that woman who is running for the school board. The April Elections are coming. We see them three talking now.

"I hope you win it of course," said Becky, "After all you have good ideas that will work in fact."

"I think they will," said Mrs. Botsford, "You do have the best ideas in this election of course."

"I sure do in fact," said that woman, "I am sure we can win it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "I am glad we are going to win that election in April."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am happy she is running in it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. Test on Friday

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends are at the park for they have the day off for President's day in fact. They know that test is on Friday so they know they still must study for it. Then Becky said after they play they can go study with her at her house. They agreed to that of course. They are glad to hear that the bad party is blocked from entering the park. They are having a good time at the park there for they love it there. They are talking that bad party is blocked from go in in that park. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad that party is blocked," said Becky, "And i am glad we will all study for that test together."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "I am glad we will study for that test of course."

"I am glad it is," said Violet, "I am glad we will study for that test of course."

"I am also glad," said Ursula, "I am glad we will study for that test on Friday."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we will study for that test on Friday."

They all played at that park and had fun playing on the swings there of course. Then after they played they all went to Becky's house to study for that upcoming test on Friday. They are happy they will study together of course. They all studied hard for that test of course then they all went home after that. They are glad they studied for that test. Becky and her mom are talking now that they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. They are glad that bad party might go away soon. We see them two talking now.

"Yes we studied hard mom," said Becky, "And that bad party is blocked from that park now."

"That is good in fact," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad they decided to block that party there."

"Yes indeed mom of course," said Becky, "That test is on Friday so we will study hard each day."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is shower time for you wash every part you have."

"Okay then mom," said Becky, "That includes my butt, vagina, and nice and smooth front well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	79. Some taking there

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends are at school now doing regular school work then a pop quiz. At recess they are talking about that test that is coming up on Friday to study with Becky at her house of course. They are glad that test is coming to get it over with of course in matter of fact. They are happy they are at recess so they can have fun between classes. They are glad they will all get to study with Becky who is a smart girl by the way of course. Two of them know Becky is really Wordgirl of course. We see them all talking now.

"I am glad they said yes," said Becky, "I heard one student might be going to military school of course."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "That kid who might go is a good kid of course."

"I am also glad," said Violet, "I hope someone talks to his parents about that."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "Yes someone should talk with his parents of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Yes someone should talk with his parents about it."

Then Becky said she will have a long talk with his parents about it. She arranged a meeting with his parents who said they will talk with her of course. It turns out it is all what an old woman said to them of course. They need a good talking to and that woman should mind her own business of course. Later they all went to study for that test that they will do on Friday of course. That woman might be arrested for saying stuff to his parents of course. We see Becky and her mom talking about it of course in fact.

"Yes mom i will talk to them," said Becky, "That old woman should really mind of own business."

"That is good of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "That woman should mind her own business."

"Yes indeed mom of course," said Becky, "I will have a long talk with his parents about it."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now time for your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash my vagina and nice and smooth front well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	80. Test in two days

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends are at school now doing regular school work then another pop quiz. They are now at recess having fun there of course and they have that test on Friday. They are having a good time at recess there in fact. They are glad they will study with Becky who is a very smart girl in fact. They are glad it is on Friday to get it out of the way. They are happy they are there at recess so they can have some fun there. They are happy they will study with Becky. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes it is in two days of course," said Becky, "I am glad you will all come to study again of course."

"Yes it is in fact," said Scoops, "You are a smart girl by the way of course."

"I hope we pass it," said Violet, "You are the smartest girl we know."

"I also hope so," said Ursula, "If i fail my parents would hire a tough tutor."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Yes they would hire a tough tutor if we fail it."

After recess they went back to class and then after that they went to study for that test there. Becky talked to that boy's family as in his parents who then told that woman to mind her own business but that woman went on and on of course. She was then arrested for bugging them of course. After that they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. Then after that they all went home except for Becky who is already at home of course. We see Becky and her mom are talking now. About what went on of course.

"Yes she was arrested mom," said Becky, "She is a bad woman who wouldn't mind her own business."

"That is good she was," said Mrs. Botsford, "I hope she moves away when she gets out."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I want her to also move when she gets out of course in fact."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time for you wash every part."

Okay then mom," said Becky, "That includes my butt, vagina, and nice and smooth front well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	81. Test is tomorrow

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends are at school now doing regular school work there of course. They know that test is tomorrow so they hope they all pass that test that is coming up. They hope they won't get a tutor for they heard one is tough. That Becky is a tutor just not a tough one of course. She is a good tutor who will treat them as equals to her of course. That tough tutor might get fired by the way she treats children she doesn't like. They are asking them to fire that tutor so they did that. We see them talking now.

"I am sure we will pass it," said Becky, "I got word they fired that tough tutor by the way she treats others."

"I hope we do in fact," said Scoops, "I also heard that bad tutor got fired as well."

"I sure hope so," said Violet, "I know that test is tomorrow so i hope we pass it."

"I sure hope we do," said Ursula, "I am glad they fired that bad tutor of course and test tomorrow."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I heard that bad tutor was fired and test tomorrow."

That bad tutor is angry sh got fired of course. They all went to Becky's house to study for that test of course. They know that test is tomorrow so they must study hard for it of course. They heard that bad tutor got angry and started to follow people to treat them all bad of course which would get her arrested by the police. Then after they studied for that test except for Becky she already is at home of course. Becky and her mom are talking that the test is tomorrow and about that bad tutor who got fired of course.

"Yes it is tomorrow mom," said Becky, "I heard that bad tutor got fired for treating others badly."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "I heard she got fired as well of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "I am sure we will pass that test of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Shower time for you wash every part you have."

"Okay then mom," said Becky, "That includes my butt and genitals and nice and smooth front."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	82. Last chapter

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends are at school now doing regular school work then that test of course. They hope they will pass that test there because if hey failed it they get tutors. Later they went to recess to play and talk on it of course. They are happy that test is over with of course in fact. They know when they return to the classroom they will get them back graded. They are glad that Becky is a tutor who is helping two people of course. She said she could take two more people. We see them talking now. This is the last chapter of this story here.

"I am sure we passed it of course," said Becky, "After all we studied hard on it after all in fact at my house."

"I am sure we did," said Scoops, "I am happy that test is over with until the next test of course."

"I sure hope so," said Violet, "I heard that the entire class will pass to the next grade and school."

"I hope we did in fact," said Ursula, "After all my mom would hire a tough tutor if i failed it."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Yes mom said she would hire a tough tutor of course."

After recess they went back to the classroom and got their test back grade. They all passed that test just as Becky had said of course. They are happy they all passed that test of course in fact. That Becky is helping one in that class who also passed it of course. Later after school they all went home of course with their graded test and showed them to their parents who is proud of them of course. Becky and her mom is talking who is proud she passed it and can stay a tutor of course. We see them two talking now.

"Yes mom we passed that test of course," said Becky, "I am glad i can remain as a tutor by the way of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are a good tutor and a smart girl of course."

"Yes indeed mom in fact," said Becky, "I am a very smart girl i get good grades of course in fact."

"Yes you are in fact," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time wash every part."

"Okay them mom of course," said Becky, "I will wash my butt, vagina and nice and smooth front as well."

I hoped you all loved this long story here of course. I will make a squeal to this story here of course. The end.


End file.
